Encore du boulot pour nous ! ? !
by Mich' Loinvoyant
Summary: [Interrompue]Yaoi. Draco disparaît dans de mystérieuses conditions. Harry, Hermione, Ron, Greg et Vince partent à sa recherche sitôt que le trio est de retour d'une mission inconnue apparemment liée à cette disparition.
1. Chapitre un

**ENCORE DU BOULOT POUR NOUS ?!?**

Disclamer : les persos ne sont pas à moi.

Auteure : Mich' Loinvoyant

Genre : shonen ai, cross-over avec le « Chant de la Mallorée » et « La Belgariade », cross-over généralisé plus tard, cassage de tête.

Couples : HPDM, GGVC, RWHG, d'autres qui apparaîtront plus tard.

Série : Harry Potter.

* * *

Chapitre un

Un petit sourire. Un soupir de soulagement. Puis quelques mots prononcés.

-C'est fini ?

-Oui.

-Nous pouvons partir maintenant.

Ils se sourirent de nouveau et quittèrent tous les trois ce lieu où tant de choses s'étaient passées.

-----------

Ailleurs, au même moment, Vincent et Grégory discutaient :

-Tu n'as vraiment pas d'idées sur l'endroit où ils pourraient être ?

-Non. Tout ce que je sais, c'est ce qu'ils m'ont dit avant de disparaître : « Dis à tes amis que nous allons faire ce qui doit être fait » J'aurais pensé que tu saurais ce qu'ils voulaient dire par là.

-Je ne sais pas ! Et lui qui n'est pas là… Pourquoi est-ce à nous qu'ils ont décidé de faire passer ce message ? On ne s'entend pas particulièrement bien pourtant… et puis je croyais qu'ils n'auraient plus rien à faire après ce qui est arrivé l'an dernier…

-Et on a pas ses conseils. Tu ne sais pas vraiment pas… ?

- Pas plus que toi à leur sujet. Il m'a juste dit : « Va voir Vincent, il a quelque chose à te dire. Je vais être absent pendant une semaine » Et il a disparu. Comme eux.

-Il n'y a qu'une personne à qui on peut parler et qui pourrait les aider…

-Tu penses à Rogue ?

- Non, au vieux fou.

-…

-Je sais, mais Rogue ne pourrait rien pour nous. Et je ne suis pas sûr qu'il voudrait aider le trio. Tu sais ce qu'il pense d'eux. Et il a ses propres problèmes à régler en plus.

-Tu as raison. Mais ce n'est pas urgent. Ces disparus ne sont pas n'importe qui non plus. Ils sont de taille à se défendre.

-Ouais, c'est vrai… Si le Trio n'a pas reparu demain soir, on va lui parler, OK ?

-OK, ça me paraît le moins risqué.

-C'est normal, rigola Vincent, tout le monde sait que je n'ai QUE des bonnes idées !

-Certes. Mais elles ne sont pas aussi bonnes que les miennes, rétorqua Greg.

-Vu que tu n'en as jamais, elles ont le niveau que tu veux leur donner, alors c'est évident !

-Oh, c'est bas, ça !

-Réponse typique de celui qui n'a rien à opposer.

-Greg, y'a des gens qui arrivent. On continuera plus tard.

-Pff… Rabat-joie.

-Je sais, c'est comme ça qu'on m'aime !

« Ouais, c'est comme ça que je t'aime », pensa Grégory. Mais il ne dit rien, reprenant cet air stupide, qui l'avait tant aidé à faire l'espion avec son ami pendant la guerre. Encore aujourd'hui, ils préféraient qu'on les tienne pour stupides, car ainsi personne ne recherchait leur compagnie. Bien qu'ils sachent que deux professeurs connaissaient la vérité et que quatre élèves s'en doutaient, ils ne s'inquiétaient pas : ces six personnes étaient dignes de confiance.

------------

Le lendemain soir, devant la gargouille signalant l'entrée du bureau du directeur, deux élèves hésitaient. Ils n'auraient aucun mal à trouver le mot de passe, mais ils pensaient qu'après tout, les choses qui leur avaient été dites l'avaient été parce qu'on leur faisait confiance, même si cette idée paraissait ridicule, et que cela n'avait pas été dit explicitement. Est-ce qu'en parler ne serait pas trahir cette confiance ? Et puis ces disparitions avaient tout l'air d'être volontaires. Ils reviendraient, non ? C'était ce qu'ils avaient dit. Et Dumbledore ne comprendrait peut-être pas les raisons de leur inquiétude. Déjà qu'ils n'en étaient pas très sûrs eux-mêmes…Et puis même, saurait-il quoi faire ? Ils avaient constaté l'année précédente que son savoir n'était pas infini. 

Ils furent tout à coup tirés de leur pensées par une voix étonnée:

-Bah ! Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là ? Malfoy n'est pas avec vous ?

Ils se sentirent soulagés d'au moins un de leurs poids en reconnaissant cette voix. Si Weasley était là, Potter et Granger aussi. Ils constatèrent qu'ils avaient raison un instant plus tard en se retournant.

-Il a disparu hier en même temps que vous, Potter. On voulait en parler au fou, mais puisque vous êtes là, on va se contenter des réponses que vous allez nous donner. Car je pense qu'il est trop tard pour ne pas nous donner quelques explications.

-Oui, après tout vous êtes impliqués là-dedans maintenant, répondit Harry, un peu embêté quand même, alors il va falloir qu'on vous en dise un peu plus. Mais on va ailleurs, et c'est vous qui commencerez par nous dire ce qui est arrivé à Draco.

_A suivre…_


	2. Chapitre deux

**ENCORE DU BOULOT POUR NOUS ?!?**

Disclamer : Les persos ne sont pas à moi.

Auteure : Mich' Loinvoyant

Genre : shonen ai, cross-over avec le « Chant de la Mallorée » et « La Belgariade », cross-over généralisé plus tard, cassage de tête.

Couples : HPDM, GGVC, RWHG, pas encore d'autres couples.

Série : Harry Potter.

* * *

Chapitre deux

Les cinq Septième année étaient assis dans une salle d'étude, où ils savaient que personne ne viendrait les déranger, puisque c'était les vacances de Noël, et qu'ils étaient les seuls élèves présents à Poudlard durant celles-ci. Harry reposa la question qui le tracassait :

-Qu'est-il arrivé à Draco ?

-On ne sait pas. Il m'a juste dit qu'il serait absent pendant une semaine et que Greg avait quelque chose à me dire. Je me demande comment il savait que vous lui aviez parlé

-Il devait être dans le coin. C'est lui que nous voulions prévenir de notre départ. Il aurait compris ce que je voulais dire, puisque nous en avions discuté.

Vince et Greg le regardèrent, étonnés.

-Quoi, vous croyez être les seuls à mentir à tous ? Draco et moi, on se hait autant que vous êtes stupides. Bon c'est vrai que ces deux-là ne l'apprécient pas trop, dit-il en désignant Ron et Hermione derrière lui. Mais ils lui font confiance. Il a été encore plus utile que vous comme espion. Enfin bon, c'est lui que nous voulions prévenir de notre départ, mais de toute évidence il nous a suivi. Mais il a du arriver après, et… Maintenant, il va falloir le retrouver, car il a du se perdre.

-OK, apparemment, vos disparitions étaient liées, comme on s'en doutait. Mais on pensait que vous n'aviez aucun danger à affronter cette année, vu que tu as tué Voldemort l'année dernière, Harry. Alors où étiez-vous ?

-Là où je retourne, fit Harry en se levant. Non, dit-il à Ron et Hermione qui voulaient en faire autant, j'y vais seul. Vous me rejoindrez après leur avoir expliqué. Avec eux, bien sûr, rajouta-t-il pour rassurer Vincent et Grégory qu'il voyait prêts à protester.

Il disparut.

Il réapparut bien plus loin, dans une clairière, où peu de temps auparavant se trouvait le lieu où ils avaient passés leur épreuve. Sans s'attarder sur ce qui s'y était passé, il se concentra. Il avait appris bien des choses durant cet intervalle de temps où ils avaient affronté la pire des menaces qui ait jamais pesé sur cette terre, notamment au sujet de lui-même. S'il avait bien compris, il devrait pouvoir, à partir des résidus qui restaient dans ce lieu de cette magie différente de la leur qu'était celle de ces êtres qu'ils avaient du convaincre, réussir à créer une porte vers leur monde. L'explication de Ron et Hermione serait assez longue, il avait donc tout son temps pour la créer solide et s'en remettre. Peut-être même serait-il suffisamment en forme pour y aller avant leur arrivée. De l'autre côté, il n'aurait aucun mal à trouver la trace qu'un sorcier aussi puissant que Draco ne manquerait pas de laisser derrière lui. Car il savait pouvoir supposer que ce dernier, même en le voulant, n'était pas resté sur place une fois passé dans cette autre dimension. Si c'était là qu'il était bien sûr, car il ne savait pas vraiment ce qui était arrivé de l'espèce de bâtiment où ils avaient eu ce qu'il appelait, faute de meilleur nom, leur procès. Or Draco y était lorsque ce lieu avait disparu, il en était sûr.

Malgré qu'il sache que le temps n'avait pas la même incidence dans ces deux univers, il se dépêcha. Il ne voulait pas se l'avouer, mais bien qu'il sache que le blond, de part son éducation et de part son lien avec lui, avait plus de chances que n'importe qui de sortir vivant de cette aventure, il était très inquiet pour lui. Il préférait le savoir en sécurité, c'était pour ça qu'il n'avait pas voulu qu'il participe à cette épreuve avec eux. Certes, il mettait ainsi en danger Ron et Hermione, mais il les connaissait mieux, il savait généralement ce qu'ils allaient faire, alors que Draco restait une véritable énigme. Un instant il était un garçon simple profitant simplement de la compagnie de son meilleur ami, car il savait que c'était ainsi que le blond le considérait, et le suivant il redevenait l'arrogant parfait petit Serpentard. Et il devait avouer qu'il appréciait autant l'un que l'autre des côtés de la personnalité de son ami.

Il changea de train de pensées. Il savait par expérience que lorsqu'il commençait à penser au blond, il lui était extrêmement difficile de se concentrer sur autre chose. Or il devait créer cette porte, et cela était certainement très dur.

Il ferma les yeux, étendit son champ de perception, puis les rouvrit. Déjà il ne voyait plus la même chose autour de lui. Des filaments de toutes les couleurs flottaient dans l'air, apparemment coupés en mains endroits. Il les attrapa les uns après les autres, se servant de son imagination, de ses mains ou de sa baguette suivant les cas. Puis il les enroula autour de son poignet, et sentit affluer en lui une puissance magique qui ne lui était pas familière. Cependant il savait sans servir, cela était sûr. Il referma les yeux, se concentra sur le pouvoir qui était dans ces fils, et les sentit disparaître de son poignet. Mais leur magie était maintenant en lui, il n'avait plus qu'à se concentrer sur le lieu qu'il avait entrevu lors de sa comparution devant « Ceux-qui-avaient-été-mortels ». Il rouvrit les yeux, dessina une fenêtre à l'aide d'un de ses doigts, et vit un fil en sortir et marquait le contour d'un endroit dans l'air où on voyait simplement une sorte d'eau miroitante. Il acheva le contour pour qu'elle ne s'échappe pas, puis tourna autour. Si on n'était pas en face, on ne voyait rien d'anormal, à moins de se retrouver exactement de l'autre côté, où on voyait alors un rectangle noir flottant dans l'air. Il fronça les sourcils. Non, ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait. Se concentrant de nouveau, il posa ses mains sur le noir et y sentit le vide. Luttant de toutes ses forces, il le combla d'une bonne partie de sa magie et de sa volonté. Et tout à coup, la fenêtre unidimensionnelle se transforma en un cube de deux mètres de côté, et Harry s'écroula. Il avait besoin de temps pour régénérer les parties de son être spirituel amputé par ce qu'il venait de faire. Mais avant de s'endormir pour récupérer, il sourit : cette porte s'ouvrirai et se refermerai désormais par une simple pensée de sa part.

_A suivre…_

* * *

**RR :**

**_-SweetDeath_** : Et bien, voilà la suite !

**_-Deathofsex_** : Parfois je maudis ma tendance à répondre à toutes mes reviews… Surtout que je ne sais pas du tout comment je dois prendre la tienne ! Désolée pour toi si tu lis ça, mais pour ce qui est du sexe, de la drogue et de l'alcool, ça rentre pas du tout dans cette fic… Par contre, qui sait sur une autre…Quoique je vois mal ça dans HP ! Donc si tu veux lire une fic pas sérieuse, tu t'es trompé de lien. Mais tu peux quand même essayer, c'est pas une maladie contagieuse ! (Pfff….Quand je dis que je sais pas comment prendre tes commentaires…ba je dois avouer que je ne saurais pas non plus comment prendre une réponse pareille ! Donc ne le prends pas mal, et ne va pas voir ailleurs si tu es venu lire la suite, OK ?)


	3. Chapitre trois

**ENCORE DU BOULOT POUR NOUS ?!?**

Disclamer : Les persos ne sont pas à moi.

Auteure : Mich' Loinvoyant

Genre : shonen ai, cross-over avec le « Chant de la Mallorée » et « La Belgariade », cross-over généralisé plus tard, cassage de tête.

Couples : HPDM, GGVC, RWHG, toujours pas de couples supplémentaires.

Série : Harry Potter.

* * *

Chapitre trois

Les quatre élèves encore présents dans la salle d'étude restèrent un moment silencieux. Puis Greg prit la parole.

-Bon, puisque vous devez nous expliquer, commencez par nous dire comment il a fait ça ? Normalement on ne peut pas transplaner d'ici, c'est écrit dans « L'histoire de Poudlard ».

-Et bien…C'est une longue histoire, commença Ron après un échange de regards plus ou moins meurtriers avec sa petite-amie à l'audition du nom de ce livre tant aimé de la dite amie (d'ailleurs Vincent aussi avait levé les yeux au ciel en l'entendant, comme habitué à ce que son ami en parle). Comme tout le monde, vous savez qu'on a vaincu Voldemort l'an dernier.

-Oui, Harry l'a tué… Enfin il me semble. Il n'est quand même pas de retour ?

-Non, non, rassurez-vous, il a bel et bien disparu. Et justement, le problème est là.

-Comment ça ?

-Et bien, Voldemort avait réussi à vaincre la mort, vous le savez, reprit Ron. Par ce fait, il était désormais d'une espèce différente de la notre, et on ne pouvait pas le détruire sans grosses difficultés, ni sans que cela ait des conséquences sur celui qui s'en chargerait et sur son espèce, ainsi que son monde. Nous l'ignorions, de toute façon comment aurions-nous pu le savoir et qu'aurions-nous pu y faire? Mais heureusement Harry a ressenti très vite que quelque chose clochait, il sentait parfois des choses étranges, voyait des choses que nous ne voyions pas et en plus avait un mauvais pressentiment, comme si nous n'avions pas fait tout ce que nous devions faire, qu'il ne s'expliquait pas. Alors Hermione a fait des recherches, y compris dans la partie interdite de la bibliothèque, et dans un vieux manuscrit datant d'il y a une éternité, elle a trouvé l'explication. Moi je n'ai pas très bien compris, donc je vais la laisser tout vous dire.

-C'est pourtant simple, Ron, dit Hermione, un peu condescendante. Comme tu l'as dit, Voldemort n'appartenait plus à notre espèce, il faisait partie de ceux que nous appellerons « Ceux-qui-ne-sont-plus-mortels ». C'est en fait des êtres humains comme nous, sauf que cette victoire sur la mort va de pair avec d'autres pouvoirs, et généralement ils abandonnent ce monde pour un autre, dont nous ne savons pas s'il a été créé par eux où s'il existait avant. La vie de chacun d'entre eux est essentielle à l'équilibre de l'univers, car ils font partie de ce qui en assure la cohésion. Ils n'ont pas plus d'intérêt que nous à ce que ce monde disparaisse, donc ils ont envoyé un pressentiment à Harry pour que nous puissions être sur place à temps. Nous y étions avec Draco, c'était deux semaines après la mort de Voldemort. Là, ils nous ont expliqué que l'univers ne serait sauvé que si celui qui avait tué un des leurs mourait. A moins que trois d'entre nous ne se soumettent à une épreuve. C'est celle-ci que nous étions allés passer. Elle s'est achevée sur une sorte de procès où nous avons dû justifier nos actes. Mais, comme elle devait être imaginée par « Ceux qui ne sont plus comme nous », ils nous l'ont fait passée dans l'univers où ils vivent, et accessoirement où Voldemort n'était jamais allé car il voulait d'abord finir certaines choses ici. Comme vous voyez, il n'y a rien de compliqué, mais cet imbécile, ajouta-t-elle en jetant un regard à Ron (basse vengeance pour sa victoire lors de leur match visuel suivant la référence à « L'histoire de Poudlard » de Greg), n'a rien compris au pourquoi de l'épreuve et à ses conséquences parce qu'ils s'exprimaient avec des mots de plus de deux syllabes !

-OK, ok, intervint Vincent pour calmer le jeu qui, il le sentait, commençait à s'emballer un peu entre ces deux-là, mais pourquoi c'est Harry qu'ils ont prévenu ?

-Vous ne devinez pas ? demanda Hermione, surprise.

-Non, pas du tout, lui répondit Greg.

-Tout simplement parce qu'ayant vaincu Voldemort, il a récupéré un peu des pouvoirs conférés par son appartenance à « Ceux-qui-ont-été-mortels ». C'est pourquoi il peut disparaître d'ici, et ça n'a rien à voir avec le transplanage, c'est une autre magie, celles qu' « Eux » utilisent. Harry en a toujours une petite quantité en lui, il peut l'utiliser, mais il ne peut pas la créer. Et nous deux et Malfoy, nous en avons également une petite partie en nous que nous pouvons utiliser grâce à notre amitié avec Harry, cela crée un lien par lequel cette magie passe. C'est pour ça que nous pouvons également partir d'ici en un clin d'œil, et accessoirement vous emmener. Par contre nous ne sentons pas sa présence et nous ne pouvons pas utiliser davantage que ce que permet la magie qui est en nous, alors qu'Harry peut prendre en lui ce qui reste d'un « sort » jeté par ces êtres et s'en servir pour créer un autre « sort ».

-Ouais, je vois pourquoi Weasley ne comprend pas toute cette partie. Elle consistait en quoi cette épreuve ?

-C'est pas urgent, on vous le dira si vous avez besoin de le savoir. Elle n'a pas été facile, croyez-moi !

- Bon, d'accord, c'est tout. Je crois qu'on a compris l'essentiel, dit Greg après un échange de regard avec son ami pour confirmation. Ah si, encore une question : pourquoi Harry appelle Draco par son prénom et vous par son nom de famille ?

-Tout simplement parce qu'il est l'ami d'Harry, pas le notre, répliqua Ron avec un air presque méprisant sur le visage.

De toute évidence il ne considérait pas le rôle d'espion comme étant honorable. Vince et Greg échangèrent un regard en comprenant cela. Apparemment il ne deviendrait pas le leur non plus…

Hermione reprit la parole avant que le silence ne s'envenime trop :

-Si vous n'avez plus de question, rejoignons Harry. Il est allé là où nous avons du nous rendre pour que « Ceux qui ont été mortels » nous transportent dans leur monde, et c'est aussi le lieu où nous avons justifié nos actes devant « l'autre espèce ». Nous vous y emmenons.

Et ce fut au tour de ces quatre élèves de disparaître de l'école.

_A suivre…_


	4. Chapitre quatre

**ENCORE DU BOULOT POUR NOUS ?!?**

Disclamer : Les persos ne sont pas à moi.

Auteure : Mich' Loinvoyant

Genre : shonen ai, cross-over avec le « Chant de la Mallorée » et « La Belgariade », cross-over généralisé plus tard, cassage de tête.

Couples : HPDM, GGVC, RWHG, attendez encore un peu pour les autres.

Série : Harry Potter.

* * *

Chapitre quatre

Quand Harry se réveilla, il constata avec satisfaction qu'il avait eu le réflexe de fermer le portail avant de s'évanouir. Le lieu où il était n'était pas suffisamment isolé pour éviter que quelqu'un passe et s'étonne de cette « chose », surtout, qu'en plus, il était plus prêt de chez les moldus que de chez les sorciers, qui eux, au moins, l'auraient reconnu et se seraient donc posé un peu moins de questions…Enfin bon, ce n'est pas le moment de penser à tout cela. Il ordonna d'une pensée au portail de se rouvrir. Il vit apparaître un cube au centre de la clairière. Celui-ci s'agrandit tout doucement jusqu'à récupérer les dimensions qu'il lui avait donné à l'origine. Comme cette croissance arrivait à sa fin, il entendit un bruit derrière lui. Se retournant, il vit apparaître Ron et Hermione, tenant chacun un des « acolytes » de Draco. Ils les lâchèrent en arrivant, ce qui n'était pas la chose à faire, car Crabbe et Goyle tombèrent l'un sur l'autre suite à une maladresse (intentionnelle ?) de Ron. Ils se relevèrent sans la moindre remarque sur l'événement, ce qui est toujours la meilleure attitude dans ce genre de cas. Mais durant l'instant où ils étaient l'un sur l'autre, Vincent crut surprendre une légère rougeur sur les joues de Grégory. « J'ai dû rêver », pensa-t-il un instant plus tard, voyant son ami ne plus témoigner aucune gêne.

Harry demanda :

-Vous êtes tous les quatre sûrs de vouloir venir ? Hermione, Ron, je vous rappelle que c'est Draco Malefoy qu'on veut sauver, et pour vous deux, Grégory et Vincent, vous avez déjà subi beaucoup de risques au cours des deux dernières années, personne ne vous en voudrez si vous ne veniez pas.

-Tu rigoles ou quoi ? fit Vincent. On s'est peut-être menti pendant des années, mais c'est quand même notre ami, bien que nos relations ne soient pas aussi « chiens et maître » qu'elles en ont l'air!

Vincent approuva. Hermione, qui connaissait particulièrement bien Ron, vit une légère considération qui n'y était pas avant dans le regard que celui-ci posa sur eux avant de lancer :

-Et nous, Harry, tu crois quand même pas qu'on va te laisser y aller seul ou avec ceux-là ? Sans compter qu'on ne peut décemment pas laisser Malefoy dans cette situation, après le nombre de fois où il nous a sauvés la vie ces dernières années…

Les quatre autres le regardèrent, surpris de ces dernières paroles. Depuis quand Ron pensait-il ainsi ? A moins que l'animosité qu'il paraissait éprouver pour leur ancien ennemi ne fut que de forme, cette phrase contredisait toute son attitude habituelle. Puis Harry se ressaisit, et déclara :

-Bon, eh bien puisque vous êtes tous décidés, allons-y.

Personne ne remarqua qu'il n'avait pas donné ses propres motivations, même pas lui-même. Et ils traversèrent une des parois…

Pour arriver dans une clairière absolument identique à celle qu'ils venaient de quitter, à ceci près qu'elle était occupée. Par des êtres humains apparemment, mais Vincent et Grégory, qui n'avaient jamais eu affaire à eux, leur trouvèrent quelque chose d'étrange jusqu'à ce qu'ils réalisent qu'ils étaient totalement incapables de déterminer le nombre de personnes se trouvant dans la clairière, ou, en se concentrant sur un personnage particulier, de donner sa couleur d'yeux, de cheveux, de peau ou tout autre détail corporel. L'un d'eux se mit à parler. D'une voix normale, eurent-ils l'impression sur le coup, mais ils se rendirent compte tout de suite après qu'en fait la voix changeait si souvent de timbre qu'on aurait cru que plusieurs personnes parlaient en enchaînant sur une phrase qu'un autre avait commencée. Vincent et Grégory se promirent intérieurement de demander plus tard à Harry comment il avait vécu la scène, car ses capacités lui permettaient peut-être de voir exactement ce qui se passait. En attendant l'occasion de le faire, ils écoutèrent la conversation. Plus tard ils s'étonnèrent de n'avoir rien dit, mais sur le moment la simple _possibilité_ qu'ils puissent intervenir ne leur traversa même pas l'esprit, pas plus qu'à Ron ou Hermione.

-Te voilà de nouveau parmi nous, Harry Potter…

-Aurais-tu oublié quelque chose en partant ?

-Sans doute pas tes nouveaux dons, sinon tu ne serais pas là.

-Vous savez parfaitement ce que je cherche. Pouvez-vous m'aider et si oui, le ferez-vous ?

De toute évidence Harry ne ressentait pas la même gêne que ses condisciples.

-Qu'es-tu prêt à faire pour le retrouver ?

Harry soupira. « Pourquoi les êtres d'une race dite supérieure ressentent toujours le besoin de répondre aux questions par des questions, et refusent sans cesse de parler normalement ? » pensa-t-il. Ca lui avait fait le même effet lors de leur procès.

_-_flash-back-

-Harry Potter, vous avez tué l'un des nôtres et ainsi mis en danger la trame de l'univers. Nous éviterons la formule « Qu'avez-vous à dire pour votre défense ? », cependant elle résume bien l'idée. Si nous sommes TOUS convaincus par votre argumentation, l'univers sera réparé par notre pardon. Si vous ne réussissez pas, vous mourrez, Harry, car nous ne voulons pas la destruction de l'univers.

-Pourquoi avoir tué Tom Jedusor ?

-Il m'aurait tué… Il aurait tué tous ceux qui ne pensait pas comme lui….Il avait tué mes parents et mon parrain… Et une prophétie l'annonçait.

-Tout cela justifie la mort de celui qui était l'un des nôtres, mais ne justifie absolument pas vos actes… Sans compter le côté vengeance de vos paroles. Et le fait que vous ne paraissez pas avoir seulement tenté d'échapper à cette prophétie.

Hermione choisit ce moment pour intervenir :

-Cela n'aurait servi à rien et vous le savez. On ne peut pas échapper à ce genre de prophétie. Elles sont vraies, c'est là toutes leurs forces. Le fait même de tenter d'y échapper est prévue par elles. Harry était condamné à tuer Voldemort, qu'il le veuille ou non.

-Tous les nôtres ne sont pas convaincus par cet argument Hermione Granger… Mais ceux qui ne le sont pas pensent que vous avez bien fait de le tuer, nous allons dons l'accepter. Mais cela n'empêche pas qu'on peut considérer cet acte comme une vengeance, ce qu'aucun de nous ne peut accepter.

-Non, cela n'en était pas une, cria Ron. Il ne l'a pas fait pour venger ses parents, ni pour accomplir une stupide prophétie, mais pour empêcher que d'autres aient à subir ce qu'il a vécu !

Les êtres gardèrent le silence un instant, puis dirent :

-C'est en effet une bonne raison. Harry Potter, confirmez-vous les assertions votre ami Ronald Weasley ?

-…Oui. Je ne L'aurai pas sacrifié sinon.

-…C'est un fait que nous avions oublié. Sa mort, celle de l'autre moitié de la prophétie. Le tout est de savoir si nous devons prendre cela comme une circonstance atténuante ou aggravante. Qu'en dit-Il ?

-Il pense que nous n'avions pas le choix, répondit Harry.

Sa voix changea légèrement, et Hermione et Ron eurent un instant l'impression de voir leur ami mort à travers lui. Mais cela ne dura qu'un instant ; par la suite ils se rappelèrent des paroles suivantes de Harry comme dans un rêve.

-Je ne suis pas vraiment mort de plus, disait-il. Je suis toujours là, avec Harry. Je n'ai pas disparu, et on ne peut rien reprocher à ce sujet à Harry, parce que c'était mon choix. De même pour Voldemort ; je suis le seul à l'avoir entendu dire avant sa mort : Merci.

Même Harry n'entendit ni ne se souvint de cette dernière phrase. Mais les autres l'entendirent, et ils sourirent.

-Cela fait une charge de moins contre vous. Mais vous avez quand même pris la vie d'un être vivent, et même en légitime défense, vous devez payer. Avez-vous payé le prix de sa souffrance ?

-Comment cela se paye-t-il ? demanda Hermione.

-Comment payer la souffrance autrement que par la souffrance ? Comment payer la mort autrement que par la mort ? Avez-vous vu la mort ?

-Mon parrain a passé l'arcade sous mes yeux, répondit Harry.

-C'est une bonne réponse, même si ce n'est pas tout. Cependant vous ignorez la partie la plus importante : vous n'êtes vous-même pas loin d'avoir vaincu la mort ; sinon vous ne pourriez être ici.

-Comment ? s'écria Harry.

_"C'est vrai Harry. Je n'ai pas osé t'en parler, mais c'est le cas depuis que tu l'as tué. Ses pouvoirs devaient bien aller quelque part ; ils ne pouvaient pas totalement se dissoudre dans la nature."_

La voix de son ami mort…Harry s'abstint de lui répondre.

-Avons-nous répondu de manière satisfaisante à vos questions ?

-Vous avez réussi tous les trois à garder vos moyens face à nous et à vous souvenir de vos raisons. Cela prouve que vous saviez ce que vous faisiez et pourquoi vous le faisiez, nous pensons donc qu'il n'y a pas lieu de vous importuner davantage.

Ils disparurent, et le trio se retrouva dans le temple où ils se trouvaient au début. Hermione sourit, Harry soupira de soulagement et Ron demanda :

-C'est fini ?

-fin flash-back-

Après cela, ils rentrèrent à Poudlard où ils se rendirent au bureau de Dumbledore pour lui raconter tout, Mais ils trouvèrent devant Crabbe et Goyle et Harry y avait appris ce qu'avait risqué Draco. Il savait ce qu'il devait répondre aux êtres qui lui faisaient face.

-Il est dans cette situation par amitié pour moi. Je ferais donc tout.

-Et pourquoi ?

-Il est mon ami.

-« Ami »…Nombreux ceux sont parmi nous à avoir vaincu la mort par amour. Crois-tu que cela leur semblera une raison suffisante pour t'aider ? Car tu ne progresseras pas dans ce pays sans aide de ses habitants, tu t'en doutes, Harry Potter. Alors…

-Harry Potter, pourquoi veux-tu sauver Draco Malefoy ?

-Pour ceux qui l'aime et ceux qu'il aime, et je fais partie des deux ensembles.

Les êtres qui avaient été mortels se concertèrent. Puis ils les regardèrent à nouveau.

-Tu n'es pas seul, Harry Potter.

-Avec toi se trouvent deux fois deux personnes. Tes deux amis avanceront sans problème dans notre univers, y vivant grâce à ton amitié et reconnus par ceux qu'ils croiseront par leur sentiments dévoilés.

-Mais le mensonge est entre les deux autres. Le mensonge, le silence, la honte et la peur les séparent. Ils devront faire face à la vérité, à leur vérité pour continuer.

-Vous devez séparer et former trois groupes. Ceux qui se cachent, celui qui cherche et ceux qui ont trouvé avanceront séparément. Peut-être ainsi trouveras-tu finalement l'objet de ta quête, Harry Potter.

-Où est-il ?

-Nous ne savons pas vraiment. Il est dans un univers qui est au notre ce que celui-ci est au votre. Peu d'entre nous l'ont entrevu. Nous n'y avons pas accès.

-Comment puis-je faire alors ?

-Nous pourrions y aller, si nous avions une motivation suffisante. C'est pourquoi, Harry Potter…

-Tu devras, pour sauver ton _ami_, vaincre la mort, et savoir _pourquoi_ tu veux le sauver. Celui Qui T'Accompagne Partout t'aidera. Mais sache qu'il est perdu si tu ne trouves pas ta réponse.

-Harry Potter…A toi seul sera demandé ce sacrifice. Tes amis reviendront intacts dans leur monde. Seule la personne que tu aimes subira en même temps que toi ces modifications. Tes amis te seront d'une aide précieuse, mais de toi seul dépend le retour de Draco Malefoy.

-Es-tu vraiment prêt à tout jouer pour un seul être ? Il fut ton ennemi.

Harry ferma les yeux. Il connaissait sa réponse, mais il devait convaincre ceux qui lui faisaient face, et pour cela il devait aller chercher au fond de lui la force de sa détermination pour la leur montrer. Quand il rouvrit les yeux, toute la conviction du monde et la force de volonté se lisait dans son regard. Il s'exprima d'une vois claire et forte, de ce ton qui a le pouvoir de faire disparaître les démons de notre imagination.

-Il m'aidé, il m'a sauvé. Il m'a soutenu au plus noir et m'a souri sans jalousie au plus haut. Il est mon ami et je suis le sien. Il n'est aucun obstacle que je ne surmonterais, aucun sacrifice que je ne ferais.

Il manquait trois mots dont il n'avait pas plus conscience que les quatre adolescents l'accompagnant. Mais ce qui le regardaient les virent et disparurent en souriant. Il ne leur restait plus qu'à exécuter la marche à suivre qu'ils leur avaient laissé. Sans comprendre pourquoi.

_A suivre…_


	5. Chapitre cinq

**ENCORE DU BOULOT POUR NOUS ?!?**

Disclamer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi.

Auteure : Mich' Loinvoyant

Genre : shonen ai, cross-over avec le « Chant de la Mallorée » et « La Belgariade », cross-over généralisé plus tard, cassage de tête.

Couples : HPDM, GGVC, RWHG, SRSB. (pour l'instant pas évident).

Série : Harry Potter.

* * *

Chapitre cinq

Cinq adolescents un peu perdus, assis dans une clairière, se demandant quoi faire… Puis tout à coup l'un d'eux se redresse. Il est brun, et ses yeux verts reflètent une inquiétude qu'il ne prend plus la peine de cacher. Et il avait tendance à entendre des voix dans sa tête. Mais bon, ça il n'y pouvait rien…

« _Désolé d'être si envahissant, Harry… »_

Il avait jusqu'à présent ignoré cette voix ; la douleur était trop forte. Mais il ne pouvait pas le laisser penser ça.

_« Ne dis pas n'importe quoi. Ce n'est pas toi qui me dérange, c'est cette foutue Prophétie, la grande, pas celle de Trelawney… »_

_« Pourquoi moi, c'est ça ? »_

_« Exactement. Dis, tu as une idée de ce que ces abrutis voulaient dire avec leurs noms bizarres ? Le seul truc clair, c'est que je dois partir seul et les quatre autres par groupes de deux. Mais quels groupes, alors ça… »_

_« Demande leur, ils devraient pouvoir t'aider. Mais Harry, tu es sûr que je ne te dérange pas ? je vais quand même rester là toute ta vie… »_

_« J'ai pris ma décision lorsqu'il est mort. Tu as accepté de te sacrifier, mais je pouvais quand même pas te laisser faire ! »_

L'autre ne répondit pas. Il avait probablement toujours un sentiment de culpabilité de s'imposer ainsi. Le même que celui d'Harry de l'avoir laissé mourir…

-flash-back-

Ils étaient face à Voldemort. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Luna, et lui. Neville. C'était une chose que les survivants de ce passé lointain leur avaient appris: une possibilité avait parfois plus de pouvoir qu'une réalité. Et en l'occurrence, Neville, s'il ne pouvait pas tuer Voldemort, pouvait cependant faire beaucoup. Car il y avait eu quelques changements dans l'ordre de l'univers depuis la prophétie de Trelawney, même si personne ne savait encore avec exactitude lesquels. Même cette foutue voix qui venait emmerder certains d'entre eux parfois ne savait pas. En tout cas, ces changements avaient fait que détruire Voldemort s'avérait encore plus compliqué qu'on ne l'imaginait. Même Dumbledore avait été surpris par les révélations qui lui avaient été faites.

Leur meilleure arme était leur amitié. Mais cela ne suffirait pas. Ils devraient également s'appuyer sur ce Choix fait des millénaires auparavant, et prier pour que cet Evènement soit le dernier, pour de bon cette fois. C'est vrai, on leur avait dit que le coup avait déjà été fait deux fois ! Alors si ça voulait bien s'arrêter après ? Histoire d'être tranquilles pour une fois. Mais pour l'instant ils n'avaient qu'une chose à faire. Le combat commença. Aucun d'eux ne prit la peine de sortir sa baguette. Ca ne convenait pas, non vraiment pas, aux circonstances. Et puis ça n'aurait servi à rien. Seul le Vouloir et le Verbe les accompagneraient lors de cette épreuve. En évitant de dire à l'autre connard cause de tous leurs ennuis de disparaître, bien sûr. Ils n'étaient pas si bêtes. Puis il était faux qu'ils étaient responsables de tous leurs ennuis. Belgarion leur avait expliqué que Voldemort était l'aboutissement d'un plan monté dans le passé par la possibilité de Prophétie résultant du Choix- qui n'avait pas été celui fait. Il avait d'ailleurs eu l'air coupable en leur racontant ça, comme s'il s'en voulait de ne pas l'avoir prévu…Mais on ne pouvait pas le lui reprocher. Cependant le Choix avait été fait- alors comment nommer Voldemort et Harry, puisqu'ils ne pouvaient être Enfants de Lumière et de Ténèbres ? Quels étaient leurs rôles exacts ?

« _Tu te compliques la vie, Harry »_fit dans sa tête une petite voix sèche qu'il avait appris à connaître et qu'il supportait avec peine._«_ _Les choses sont beaucoup plus simples : vous défendez simplement des causes. Ces histoires d'Enfant de Lumière ou de Ténèbres n'ont jamais été que des histoires de noms. »_

C'est vrai que ce n'était pas exactement le moment pour penser à ça. Il sourit en pensant aux dernières paroles de Dumbledore avant qu'il ne parte : « Bonne chance, Harry ». Un jour il devrait essayer de se rappeler le nombre de fois où il lui avait dit. Mais ce vieux fou avait ses raisons, comme d'habitude. Cette phrase faisait partie de ce qu'il leur donnait de la force. La force magique de celui qui l'avait dit et sa sincérité faisait qu'en effet la chance l'accompagnait, et ce jour-là cela les aiderait particulièrement.

Mais il allait se concentrer sur ce qu'il avait à faire, à la fin ?! Ca commençait à bien faire ! Pour l'instant, Voldemort était trop surpris par leur arrivée pour réagir, et heureusement il n'avait pas perdu trop de temps dans ses pensées. Il regarda Neville. Celui-ci sembla sortir de ses pensées, probablement proche de celles d'Harry. Leurs réactions se ressemblaient tant… Il lui retourna son regard. Il était temps.

Autour d'eux, Luna, Ron, Hermione et Ginny formèrent un carré et tendirent les mains vers eux. Ils récitèrent la formule « Unita magici ! », et tombèrent sur le sol, vidés. Neville sourit à Harry, puis envoya un « Avada Kedavra » à Voldemort, contenant toute la puissance d'eux cinq. Ce sortilège rebondit sur le mage noir, comme ils s'y attendaient, et se dirigea vers celui qui l'avait lancé : Neville. Mais avant qu'il l'atteigne, Harry se précipita devant lui et l'arrêta, ce qui était théoriquement impossible (qui a déjà entendu parler d'arrêter un sort ?). Il l'aurait bien renvoyé, mais il savait que cela n'aurait aucun résultat. Il fallait autre chose, et il savait quoi, même si ça lui déchirait le cœur. Il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. Au bout de son doigt était une braise verte, qui n'attendait que d'être lancée avec un supplément de puissance. Alors il entendit une voix qu'il avait peur d'entendre pour la dernière fois murmurer le sortilège qui lui donnerait ce supplément de puissance…et ferai mourir le lanceur du sortilège au moment où celui-ci atteindrait sa cible. « Liam Vita, offere mortis, ette potentes ». Harry lança la braise verte, et au moment où elle atteignit Voldemort, il sentit derrière lui disparaître la puissance de Neville. S'il ne l'avait pas tant regretté, peut-être aurait-il remarqué un léger changement en lui-même, qui venait de l'arrivée de ses nouveaux pouvoirs. Mais il n'en était pas conscient, et sa douleur, mêlée à ses nouveaux pouvoirs qu'il ignorait et ne contrôlait donc pas, fit que l'âme et l'esprit de Neville s'attacha à lui, et que désormais celui-ci l'accompagna partout. Même s'il était mort…

-fin flash-back-

C'était ainsi que les choses s'étaient passées, se souvint Neville. Mais pendant qu'il se remémorait tout cela, Harry avait suivi son conseil et demandé l'avis des ses camarades :

-Avez-vous une idée des groupes qu'ils veulent que nous formions ? Je sais que je dois y aller seul, mais j'ignore comment vous êtes censé vous répartir en groupes de deux…

Ron avait l'air un peu ahuri, il n'avait encore compris qu'à moitié les paroles des Vainqueurs-de-la-mort, mais avec le charabia qu'ils parlaient, ce n'était pas étonnant. Vincent et Grégory semblèrent vouloir dire quelque chose, puis baissèrent la tête sans rien dire, et sans se regarder ce qui fit qu'ils ne virent pas la similitude de leurs réactions. Harry la nota, mais ne chercha pas plus loin. Ce fut Hermione qui lui répondit.

-Eh bien, je suppose que s'ils ne nous ont rien dit, c'est que les groupes que nous devons former sont ceux que nous formerions naturellement. De plus, je ne veux pas en quoi on pourrait dire que le mensonge est entre deux d'entre nous, si ces deux-là ne se parlent jamais. Ca ne peut être que moi et Ron, ou Crabbe et Goyle. Mais je pense que c'est eux deux, parce que si j'ai bien compris, ce qui permettra à Ron et à moi d'avancer, c'est notre amour partagé et dévoilé.

A ces mots, Grégory releva la tête, se demandant si le mensonge entre eux n'était pas de même nature. Puis il chassa cette pensée. Non ce n'était pas possible. C'était autre chose…Même s'il ne voyait pas à quel autre sujet ils mentaient. Bah, peut-être était-ce tout compte fait Weasley et Granger qui se mentaient.

-Bon, eh bien dans ce cas séparons-nous, dit Harry.

-----------

Macgonagall s'exclama:

-Comment ça, disparus !

-Calmez-vous, professeur, lui répondit Dumbledore. J'ai toute confiance en Harry. Il y a certainement des raisons que nous ignorons pour être parti ainsi.

-Certes, mais quand même. Si seulement trois d'eux six avaient disparu, je ne m'inquiéterais pas! Mais Dumbledore, vous connaissez leurs relations, vous savez comment ils s'entendent.

-Justement Minerva, je me demande si nous savons vraiment ce qu'il en est.

Le professeur de métamorphose le regarda, interloqué, puis décida de mettre cette dernière phrase sous la rubrique "actes et remarques incompréhensible du directeur" et de n'y plus penser. Tout ce qui entrait dans cette catégorie finissait toujours par prendre un sens, mêle si parfois c'était des années après... Même si ces derniers temps elle avait davantage tendance à se vider qu'à se remplir. Peut-être avait-il enfin appris à être explicite?

-Il faut quand même faire quelque chose pour que leur absence ne se remarque pas.

-Vous avez raison, Minerva. Allez me chercher Severus et le professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal.. Et puis Hagrid, je pense qu'il a aussi le droit de savoir que Harry est parti.

-----------

Rogue entra dans le bureau du directeur et jeta un regard assassin au prof de DCFM, arrivé avant lui. Celui-ci était assis sur un fauteuil, les jambes nonchalamment allongées devant lui, et l'ignora avec une insolence remarquable. Rogue se retint de justesse de grincer des dents et s'assit à son tour. Qu'est-ce que ce sale chien pouvait l'énerver !

_A suivre…

* * *

_

**RR** :

**_Laurie_** : Merci beaucoup, ça fait plaisir de se savoir soutenue ! Et pour ta question, on a une partie de la réponse dans ce chapitre!


	6. Chapitre six

**ENCORE DU BOULOT POUR NOUS ?!?**

Disclamer : Les personnages de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas. Les personnages du « Chant de la Mallorée » et de « La Belgariade », qu'on voit parfois dans les flash-back ou qui sont mentionnés, non plus. Luke et Merlin, dont vous allez faire la connaissance dans ce chapitre, sont de Roger Zelazny (qui est mort…qui a hérité ? Combien de personnes doivent mourir pour qu'ils soient à moi ? Beaucoup, sans doute. Trop, donc j'ai aucune chance qu'ils m'appartiennent un jour. Snif.)

Auteure : Mich' Loinvoyant

Genre : shonen ai, cross-over généralisé maintenant, cassage de tête.

Couples : HPDM, GGVC, RWHG, SRSB. (un peu plus visible cette fois)

Série : Harry Potter.

* * *

Chapitre six

Harry marchait seul dans ce monde depuis plusieurs heures. Il savait que pour sortir de la forêt où il se trouvait, il ne devait surtout pas se diriger vers la sortie apparente. Ce monde, supérieur au leur, possédait davantage de dimensions que leurs yeux à trois dimensions n'arrivaient à voir et par conséquent, la bonne direction n'était pas la direction visible. Heureusement pour Harry, il savait comment arriver dehors. Puis après tout son but était de retrouver Draco. S'il avait bien compris ce que les « Vainqueurs de la Mort » lui avaient dit, il devait vaincre la mort, c'est-à-dire devenir un des leurs, puis aller dans cet univers « supérieur » pour y retrouver Draco. Ca n'allait pas être facile. Sans parler de l'énigme du « et tu devras savoir pourquoi tu veux le sauver ». Cela n'était-il pas évident ? Il voulait le sauver parce qu'il était son ami.

Il finit par arriver sur la prairie. Il sourit. La première fois qu'après maints détours lui, Ron et Hermione avaient réussi à sortir, ils s'étaient retournés et avaient été surpris de constater qu'à perte de vue derrière eux la plaine s'étendait, sans qu'on ne voit l'ombre d'un arbre, alors qu'à une centaine de mètres, devant eux, se dressait une forêt aussi dense que celle qu'ils venaient de quitter. Peut-être était-ce bien la même d'ailleurs.

Leur épreuve dans ce monde avait été, somme toute, banale ; il s'agissait de récupérer un objet, une simple quête comme on en trouve tant dans les livres. Mais pour la réussir, il leur avait fallu tirer le maximum de leurs capacités et surtout de l'union de leurs capacités. Ils ne pouvaient se permettre d'agir comme si ils étaient seuls, mais cela était depuis longtemps chez eux une seconde nature que d'agir ensemble sans concertation préalable.

Bon, il était quand même temps, maintenant qu'il avait quitté la forêt, de décider quelle direction prendre. Et pour cela, il n'y avait pas trente-six solutions. Il voulait retrouver Draco, pour cela il lui fallait trouver l'endroit d'où il serait le plus simple d'aller dans ce troisième monde. Il préférait ne pas savoir à quoi celui-ci allait ressembler. Surtout quand il voyait comment était celui-ci, une fois sorti de la forêt.

Heureusement, il savait comment repérer l'endroit qu'il lui fallait. Comme il avait fait pour créer le portail, dans son propre monde, il ferma les yeux, étendit sa perception, puis les rouvrit. Il sentait la présence de Draco, comme un fil qui passerait par une fissure entre deux mondes. Il n'avait qu'à le suivre pour la trouver, et d'ici-là, il aurait fait l'expérience de la mort et n'aurait plus besoin de restes de « sortilège » pour créer un portail… Même s'il s'évanouirait probablement cette fois-là aussi. Il sourit en voyant la direction qu'il devait emprunter. C'était parfait.

-----------

Sirius ne souriait plus du tout. Il était sorti de derrière l'arcane par un miracle qu'il ne s'expliquait pas, et qui n'était du à personne. Il s'était réjoui à l'idée de revoir Harry, et voilà qu'il apprenait qu'il avait disparu ! Même l'idée d'embêter Rogue lui paraissait moins séduisante tout à coup. Et il n'avait aucune envie de rester ici à ne rien faire alors que son filleul courait sans doute encore les pires dangers! Et ce n'était pas le fait qu'il avait sans doute l'habitude maintenant, ou qu'il était devenu un adulte responsable par la force des événements qui allait l'empêcher de voler à son secours! C'était son filleul; il devait le protéger, même en courant lui-même tous les risques! Et pour cela il était prêt à tout, oui monsieur!

Sa fureur devait se lire sur son visage, ainsi que ses intentions, car le directeur intervint:

-Sirius, je sais ce que tu ressens, mais tu ne dois pas commettre d'imprudence. Harry sait très bien ce qu'il fait. Pour ma part j'ai toute confiance en lui; et ce n'est pas pour cela que je ne m'inquiète pas pour lui, tu devrais le savoir!

-Je n'ai jamais mis cela en doute, professeur. Mais votre relation avec Harry n'est pas la même que le mienne! Etant son parrain, je lui dois protection et aide. C'est la dernière mission que ses parents m'ont confié, je ne peux pas faillir à leur mémoire! Vous, par contre, ne lui êtes rien et par conséquent n'avait pas à faire plus!

Dumbledore parut touché au cœur par ces mots. Qu'on puisse croire que porter secours à un de ses élèves n'était pas en toute circonstance sa priorité, cela lui paraissait invraisemblable. De même, qu'on puisse penser qu'il ne se sentait aucun devoir envers Harry en particulier, celui de ses élèves auquel il avait le plus demandé, lui était insupportable. Minerva s'en rendit compte, et allait intervenir, lorsqu'une voix grinçante l'interrompit:

-Toujours aussi arrogant, à ce que je vois Black. Et toujours aussi stupide. Tu ne comprends pas, et ne comprendras jamais, qu'Harry a grandi! Tu n'es même pas capable de voir qu'Harry n'est pas son père. Tu penses à ce que tu dois à ses parents, mais penses-tu à ce que tu lui dois à lui? Il est tout à fait capable de mener à bien seul ce qu'il a entrepris. Tu lui serais plus une gène qu'autre chose, vu son niveau actuel. Il est de loin le plus puissant des sorciers vivants actuellement! Nul ne lui arrive à la cheville. Le directeur a parfaitement compris que s'il n'avait pas demandé d'aide, c'est qu'il n'en avait pas besoin! Il montre ainsi son respect pour l'adulte qu'Harry est devenu, bien que cela lui brise le cœur certainement autant qu'à toi de ne rien pouvoir faire pour lui! Ne peux-tu pas comprendre que toutes ses années qu'il a passé à s'occuper de lui ont fait qu'il le considère maintenant comme son fils, au même titre que toi!

Ce fut à ce niveau là que Rogue se tut, gêné d'avoir déballé ainsi ses pensées les plus élogieuses sur Harry et Dumbledore. Ce n'était pas tout à fait conforme à son image. D'ailleurs, les regards que lui lançaient les quatre (je rappelle qu'Hagrid est là aussi) personnes présentes dans la salle étaient plutôt éloquents. Il rougit, et tenta de se reprendre, se doutant bien qu'il allait empirer les choses:

-Enfin, je veux dire, c'est normal que Harry…je veux dire Potter, ait grandi et soit devenu puissant, mais quand même…euh…Cela ne l'empêche pas d'être toujours aussi imbus de lui-même! Il est capable d'avoir mis quelqu'un en danger et de vouloir l'aider! Euh… C'est-à-dire… Oh, et puis va te faire foutre Sirius!

Ca, c'était le summum! Il avait dit "Sirius". Celui-ci éclata de rire, plus ou moins gentiment, puis dit:

-Aurais-tu changé, Severus? Ce serait bien…Bon, d'accord, je me rends à tes arguments. Je n'irais pas chercher Harry. Et puis, ce ne serait pas chic de priver plus longtemps les élèves de cette école d'un cours de DCFM correct!

-Correct? Avec toi comme professeur? Je pense que ce n'est en effet que tout ce que méritent ces petits crapauds!

-Très bien, messieurs, je crois que vous serez aussi bien dehors pour continuer votre discussion…

Cette intervention de MacGonagall lui valut deux regards noirs de la part de ses collègues, mais également un amusé de la part de son directeur. Ceci compensant bien cela, ce fut en se retenant de sourire (tout le monde a son image à conserver, bien que ces deux-là aient bien écorché les leurs) qu'elle les observa sortir, continuant à s'envoyer des piques.

-----------

Trois coups frappés à leur porte. Echangeant un sourire, les deux habitants de la chaumière allèrent ouvrir à celui qu'ils savaient devoir arriver bientôt. Ils invitèrent donc "Cheveux noir et Yeux verts, cicatrice" à entrer, sachant que celui-ci allait leur reprocher cette appellation. C'était, bien entendu, pour cela qu'ils l'avaient utilisée. Harry entra donc, et regarda les deux possesseurs de cette demeure. L'un était brun, les cheveux coupés courts, tenant de son père ses yeux bleus. L'autre, roux, les avait laissés poussés, prétendant qu'ils pouvaient être utile à toute sorte de choses. C'était ce qu'il lui avait expliqué lors de sa première visite. Harry, Ron et Hermione n'avaient pas bien compris le regard que son ami lui avait alors lancé, mélange de reproche et de complicité. De toute façon Ron et Hermione n'avaient même pas compris de quoi il était question, étant incapables de les voir tels qu'ils étaient. C'était sans doute une de ces histoires connus d'eux seuls comme les accumulent tous ceux qui vivent seuls ensemble depuis un certain temps.

-Bonjour, Merlin, Rinaldo. Vous m'attendiez il semblerait?

-Bonjour Harry. Oui, on t'attendait. Le conseil nous avait prévenu que tu risquais de venir. Je ne t'avais pas dit de ne pas m'appeler Rinaldo? Dit le roux.

-Oui, et Merlin avait rajouté de ne pas t'écouter, qu'en fait ce prénom te plaisait beaucoup.

-Ah oui, tu as dit ça, fit-il en se tournant vers son ami…

Celui-ci eu le bon goût de rougir.

-Avoue que cela ne te déplait pas toujours…

Harry ne comprit pas le regard que Merlin coula en douce à son ami. Pendant un instant, Harry crut que Rinaldo allait se mettre en colère, mais celui-ci éclata de rire.

-Merle, vraiment…Il y a des occasions où j'accepterai n'importe quoi de toi, mais en toutes circonstances, même celles auxquelles tu fais allusion, je préfère être appelé Luke!

Il rajouta, tout bas, après un instant de silence:

-Surtout par toi…

Encore une fois, Harry ne comprit pas le sous-entendu. Même si le regard heureux de Merle en retour à cette phrase montrait plus que bien que lui avait parfaitement saisi…

-----------

Une fois les deux « ennemis » sortis du bureau de Dumbledore, MacGonagall regarda son directeur. Elle avait quand même du mal à croire qu'il n'allait rien faire pour aider Harry.

-Professeur…commença-t-elle.

-Oui, je sais ce que vous allez dire Minerva. Mais nous n'avons vraiment pas le choix. J'ai cherché Harry, mais aucun des moyens que j'ai utilisés ne m'ont permis de le repérer. Je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'il est en train de faire ; notre seul recours reste donc la confiance en lui. Nous n'avons pas d'autre solution.

-Mais, professeur…

-Oui, Hagrid ?

-Eh bien… je pense quand même qu'il est étrange que le trio d'aventuriers habituels ait disparu en même temps que leurs trois pires « ennemis » de Poudlard…Cela pourrait laisser supposer qu'ils sont partis ensemble, et cela m'inquiète d'autant plus pour Harry. Cette petite fouine de Malfoy…

-Hagrid… je pense au contraire que cela doit nous rassurer. J'ai mes raisons de penser qu'en ce moment, la meilleure chose qui puisse arriver à Harry est d'être avec Draco. Je sais de source sûre que celui-ci cherchera autant que n'importe lequel d'entre nous, voire plus, à le protéger. En fait, c'est surtout pour lui que je m'inquiète s'ils sont ensemble…. C'est lui qui reste d'être blessé… Même si ce n'est pas physiquement.

Hagrid et MacGonagall échangèrent un regard d'incompréhension. Vraiment, leur directeur avait des modes de pensées qui leur échappaient…

-----------

-Bon, Harry… Je ne pense pas que tout cela t'avance beaucoup dans ta quête.

-Vous savez ce que c'est ?

-Oui bien sûr. Tout comme nous savions la dernière fois ce que tu venais faire ici.

-Est-ce que vous m'aiderez cette fois aussi ? Car je ne vous le cache pas, c'est essentiellement pour cette raison que je suis passé vous voir…

-flash-back-

Harry, Ron et Hermione étaient finalement sortis de la forêt. En la voyant (confusément pour Hermione et Ron) en face d'eux ils avaient tout de suite réagi en se retournant, puis avaient réfléchi et s'étaient dit qu'il y avait sans doute deux mauvaises directions à prendre : tout droit et en arrière. En effet, dans l'un ou l'autre cas, ils avaient toutes les chances de se retrouver à nouveau dans la forêt… et cela, ils préféraient l'éviter. Elle n'était pas vraiment accueillante, à part la clairière d'où ils étaient arrivés. Ils y avaient cependant récupérés quelques informations importantes pour la suite de leur épreuve. Mais pour l'instant, ils devaient décidés d'un endroit vers où se diriger. Comme ils ignoraient si il y avait une direction préférable, ils étaient partis au hasard, évitant simplement d'aller dans la direction opposée à la forêt ou vers celle-ci, sans oublier de tourner régulièrement. On ne tournait même pas en rond en allant tout droit dans ce monde ; ça avait tout l'air d'être une spirale en plusieurs dimensions, ou alors parcourir toute la surface d'une sphère à deux dimensions… Enfin un truc bien compliqué.

Naturellement, ils finirent, avec toutes ces précautions, par arriver quelque part. A vrai dire devant une chaumière où habitaient deux de ces êtres qui avaient vaincu la mort… Ceux-ci les accueillirent, les rassurèrent au sujet de ceux qu'ils avaient laissés chez eux ; du fait des différents flux temporels, il ne s'écoulerait qu'un jour entre leur départ et leur arrivée, quelque soit le temps passé ici…Le trio en fut heureux. Au moins personne ne s'inquièterait longtemps pour eux… Enfin s'ils revenaient…

Merlin et Rinaldo leur permirent ainsi de prendre quelque repos chez eux. Malgré leur méfiance, ils acceptèrent. Tout d'abord ils étaient fatigués, ensuite on leur avait promis qu'ils n'auraient rien à craindre des êtres pensants de ce monde tant qu'ils seraient en quête. De plus, ces deux-là s'exprimaient de manière normale. Ils leur expliquèrent pourquoi :

-Et bien, avant tout, ça permet à l'auteur de se reposer un peu les neurones... Euh non, c'est pas ça qu'ils avaient dit.

-En fait, il y a un certain d'adaptation à cette nouvelle condition. Au début on est un peu hébété et on ne parle pas. Ensuite, on a compris et on commence à parler et à prendre des responsabilités. A ce moment on entre au conseil. C'est le cas de ceux que vous avez rencontrés. Ils sont un peu pompeux à ce niveau-là, mais il faut s'avouer qu'on ne s'en sortirait pas en cas de crise sans eux. Enfin, il y a ceux comme nous, qui n'ont pas d'autres préoccupations qu'eux-mêmes, et éventuellement la personne « spéciale » pour nous. Maintenant, on ne se prend pas assez au sérieux pour parler avec des tournures de phrases compliquées. Ou plutôt, on a appris à communiquer normalement avec vous… Parce qu'entre nous, force nous est de dire que nous n'utilisons pas de mots… Même si certains sont particulièrement doux à entendre…

Ron, Hermione et Harry étaient passés complètement à côté du sens de cette phrase. Mais pour eux, elle était sans importance ; tout ce qui comptait était que le lendemain ils leur avaient indiqués la meilleure façon de procéder pour réussir leur quête.

-fin flash-back-

-Alors? Allez-vous m'aider?

-Oui, bien sûr Harry ! Luke s'est attaché à vous trois, donc je tiens à t'aider ! Dit Merlin. Et c'est surtout en te posant des questions que je pourrais le faire. Tu sais ce que tu cherches. Tu sais ce que tu dois faire ; vaincre la mort et ouvrir un portail vers l'univers supérieur à celui-ci. Tu sais pourquoi tu veux le faire : tu veux aider ton _ami_. Mais pourquoi tiens-tu tant à lui ? Essaye de répondre à cette question. Ne me dis pas ce que tu as trouvé. En fait, si tu trouves une réponse, elle doit être fausse. Donc réfléchis-y bien. Nous en reparlerons demain. Pour l'instant…

-Nous allons faire la fête avec le Chat, le Dodo et le Chapelier fou ! finit Luke.

Et tandis qu'il prononçait ces mots, le décor de la pièce s'estompa pour laisser place à un bar ou étaient bel et bien installés les personnages de Lewis Caroll. Malheureusement, Harry ne put en profiter bien longtemps, car à l'instant où tout cela apparut, il s'évanouit. Sans aucune raison ; simplement comme s'il n'avait plus la force de se maintenir conscient.

_A suivre…_

* * *

**RR :**

-**_Death-of-sex_** : d'abord les fautes d'orthographe… C'est pour me montrer combien c'est désagréable qu'il y en a dix dans ta review ? (si j'ai bien compté…) Dans ce cas je te signale que toutes celles que je fais sont entièrement dues à des fautes de frappe ! Et que donc je n'en ferais aucune si je faisais l'effort de me relire, et je sais que la fainéantise est un défaut. Quand à mon pseudo… En fait c'est simplement le surnom qu'on me donnait en quatrième et en troisième. Si tu ne comprends rien, vraiment et que ce n'est pas simplement un genre que tu te donnes, t'as qu'à me laisser une adresse et je répondrai à toutes les questions que tu peux te poser… Ensuite je crois que ce ne sera pas Harry qui enculera Draco mais le contraire, enfin si je fais un lemon… Il me semblait t'avoir prévenu que ce n'était pas mon style ? Par contre Draco entre Crabbe et Goyle…Si tu trouves un jour tu me préviens OK ? Enfin si ce n'est pas à vomir…Puis une dernière remarque pour la route : je dois être maso mais ça m'a fait plaisir de re-recevoir une review de toi !


	7. Chapitre sept

**ENCORE DU BOULOT POUR NOUS ?!?**

Disclamer : Les personnages d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, Kinto Nova appartient à Babel121 qui ma l'a prêté avec un enthousiasme suspect, les G-boys (Heero, Duo, Trowa, Quatre et Wufei) et Réléna ne sont pas non plus à moi. Les personnages de la « Belgariade » et du « Chant de la Mallorée » appartiennent aussi à d'autres.

Couples : HPDM, GGVC, RWHG, SRSB (ça commence à se voir), d'autres sont prévus.

Auteure : Mich' Loinvoyant

Genre : shonen ai, cross-over généralisé, cassage de tête.

Série : Harry Potter.

* * *

Chapitre sept

Ron devait s'avouer qu'il était inquiet pour Malfoy. Il ne l'appréciait pas, certes ; ces manières de petit prince des Serpentards lui répugnaient fortement. Cependant, il avait dû admettre durant la guerre contre Voldemort que cela ne l'empêchait absolument pas d'être quelqu'un de tout à fait honorable. Et, bien qu'il s'en défendît et continuât de l'appeler par son nom de famille, il le considérait comme un ami et l'une des rares personnes à qui il eût sans hésiter confié sa vie. Malgré ce fait indubitable, il était pourtant moins inquiet pour lui que pour Harry. Ce dernier s'était attaché au blond à une vitesse époustouflante et à un point au delà du raisonnable… Mais ce n'était pas étonnant ; la caractéristique de son meilleur ami était justement cette façon qu'il avait d'éprouver sans cesse des émotions plus fortes que la moyenne habituelle. C'était là le pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignorait…. Mais c'était parfois sacrément emmerdant !

A côté de lui, Hermione ruminait des pensées semblables. Elle aussi s'inquiétait pour Harry et Draco et ce, pour les mêmes raisons. Elle se demandait comment son ami réagirait si ils n'arrivaient pas à ramener Draco. Il était probable qu'il ne s'accoutumerait jamais à cette absence. De plus elle se faisait également du souci pour Crabbe et Goyle. Eux n'avaient aucun lien avec Harry. Il ne leur serait donc pas facile d'avancer dans ce monde dont les contours étaient déjà flous pour eux dès qu'on quittait la clairière d'arrivée. Parfois ils avaient presque l'impression de retourner dans leur monde d'origine. Ils s'y étaient habitués lors de leur première venue ici, et ils savaient que leur amitié avec Harry leur créait suffisamment d'affinité avec ce monde pour qu'ils y soient stables. Mais les amis de Malfoy n'avaient pas cette sécurité ; pour eux, les lieux, une fois quittaient la clairière, ressembleraient à une forêt dont les arbres bougeraient sans cesse, avec en plus le risque de retourner dans leur monde sans passer par un portail, et donc de se perdre entre deux dimensions…Mais elle ne pouvait rien pour eux.

-----------

Severus soupira. Cet imbécile de chien ne comprenait rien ! Toujours là à se moquer ou à critiquer…N'était-il donc pas capable de faire preuve d'assez de sensibilité pour se mettre à la place des autres ? Aussitôt revenu, il attirait déjà les ennuis ! Le fait qu'il s'inquiète ne l'excusait en rien ; eux aussi étaient inquiets, lui compris ! Et demain, ce serait également le cas de tous les élèves, à moins qu'Albus leur sorte une explication pour expliquer l'absence de leur « mascotte Potter ». Car il n'était pas dupe ; nombre d'entre eux n'étaient pas réellement attachés à Harry, mais à son étiquette de Survivant et de vainqueur des Ténèbres. Le principal but du professeur de Potions, ces dernières années, avait été de changer cet état de fait. C'est pour cela qu'il critiquait sans cesse Harry, pour que les élèves voient ces faiblesses et comprennent qu'il n'était qu'un humain, mieux : un enfant, tout comme eux. Malheureusement, cette stratégie n'avait pas eu beaucoup de résultats. Les élèves avaient continué à voir Harry comme avant.

On frappa à la porte de son bureau. Cela n'arrivait pourtant jamais, seul Dumbledore se risquant parfois dans l'antre de l'austère professeur de potion, et le directeur n'avait pas à frapper pour entrer dans le bureau d'un de ses employés. Rogue fronça les sourcils.

-Entrez, dit-il, se préparant à réagir dès qu'il aurait vu qui attendait.

Cependant, il fut pris au dépourvu en reconnaissant son invité surprise, et surtout en voyant l'air qu'il affichait.

Pourquoi diable Sirius Black était-il si embarrassé ?

-----------

Ils marchaient depuis quelques temps dans cette compagne troublée à leurs sens, errant quelque peu au hasard, sachant que de toute façon ils avaient autant de chance d'arriver quelque part en tournant en rond qu'en allant tout droit…dans la mesure où ils étaient capables de voir ce qu'ils faisaient, bien sûr. Soudain, Ron sentit Hermione lui donner un coup de coude. Il la regarda, puis détourna son regard vers ce qu'elle lui désignait. A l'horizon, on voyait une silhouette, trop nette pour appartenir à un être de ce monde ou à Harry. De même, ce ne pouvait être Crabbe ou Goyle, qui erraient encore dans la forêt. Donc…Qui cela pouvait-il bien être ? Il n'y avait qu'une façon de le savoir : aller lui demander. De toute façon, la lumière du soleil éclatant leur parvenait de façon trop trouble pour qu'ils puissent tenter toute approche autre que directe. Et puis, l'inconnu(e) devait les avoir vus, car il (elle) venait dans leur direction.

C'était une jeune fille de leur âge, aux cheveux longs très sombres. Elle avait un visage aux traits fins et à l'expression malicieuse. Ses sourcils fins surplombaient deux yeux verts très profonds. Son jean noir moulait des jambes parfaites. Son haut était du même vert que ses yeux. Il était court et laissait voir un ventre plat et son décolleté était plutôt plongeant.

En gros, Ron méritait parfaitement le coup de coude que lui donna sa petite amie. Il cessa avec difficulté de baver. Hermione, considérant avec raison que le rouquin ne contrôlait pas encore suffisamment ses hormones pour parler correctement, se chargea de prendre la parole.

-Qui êtes-vous et que faîtes-vous ici ?

Sous le coup de la brutalité de l'approche, l'inconnue écarquilla les yeux.

-Je vous souhaite moi aussi une bonne journée. A qui ai-je l'honneur et que puis-je pour votre service ? rétorqua-t-elle.

Hermione rougit de son impolitesse.

-Désolée. Votre présence ici m'a surprise. Je m'appelle Hermione Granger et l'idiot ici présent, sur le point de recommencer à baver, c'est MON petit ami, Ronald Weasley, dit Ron.

-Enchantée. Je m'appelle Kinto Nova et je vous excuse sans peine car je comprends votre étonnement. Je considérais moi-même comme hautement improbable de rencontrer ici des gens de notre monde. Comment êtes-vous venu ici ?

-Un ami qui a les capacités pour devenir un habitant de ces lieux nous a amenés. Et toi ?

-Je suis restée humaine quand six de mes amis sont devenus…ce qu'ils sont. Depuis, il m'arrive de me retrouver ici sans savoir comment. Ce sont eux qui m'emportent. Je vais les voir. Vous m'accompagnez ?

Ron et Hermione échangèrent un regard, hésitant à accorder leur confiance à cette inconnue. Mais, comme elle ne semblait pas leur vouloir de mal et qu'ils avaient besoin de conseils sur ce qu'ils devaient faire pour aider Harry, ils finirent par prendre une décision.

-On te suit.

-----------

-Que veux-tu, Black ?

La voix de Rogue, grinçante même pour lui, n'était pas pour aider Sirius dans sa démarche. Mais comme il n'était pas dans la nature de celui-ci de se laisser déstabiliser par quiconque, il se reprit vite. Cependant il restait embarrassé.

-Severus, je t'en prie, ne rends pas les choses plus difficile…C'est déjà pas évident…

Et là, Severus se sentit fondre. Bon sang, ce qu'il était attendrissant, Sirius, avec cet air-là ! Son ton fut donc un peu plus conciliant quand il reprit la parole. Mais bon, vu d'où il était parti, ça restait quand même désagréable.

-Assieds-toi et fais vite, je t'écoute. Tu veux boire quelque chose pour aider les mots à sortir ?

-Un Whisky, si tu as. Ah non, c'est moldu, tu ne dois pas connaître…

-Si, j'en ai. C'est Hermione Granger qui m'en a apporté.

-Hermione ? Elle boit ? Et pourquoi elle t'en a donné ?

-Remerciement pour une aide que j'ai apporté un jour à Harry en première année. Qu'est-ce que tu voulais ?

-Je voulais te faire des excuses.

-Des quoi ?!

-----------

Après ce qui leur sembla un quart d'heure de marche, ils finirent par arriver à une sorte de hangar, dont la prote s'ouvrit aussitôt, laissant passer une chose à natte surexcitée qui se jeta eu coup de Kinto.

-Kinto ! Je suis si content de te revoir !

-Moi aussi Duo, répondit-elle en le serrant elle dans ses bras. Comment vont-ils tous ? Et notre glaçon national ? Ce n'est pas le retour des périodes glaciaires j'espère ?

-Bonjour Kinto, voudrais-tu bien lâcher MON petit ami s'il te plaît !

Kinto obéit avec joie…pour se précipiter sur le nouvel arrivant.

-Hee-chan ! Comment ça va ? Encore trop possessif hein ?

-Kintooo…dit le beau japonais aux yeux bleus qui venait de parler d'un ton un peu menaçant.

-Oui, on sait…Omae o korosu ! dirent en cœur Kinto et le natté.

-Ils te connaissent trop bien, Heero, fit une nouvelle voix. Heureux de te voir arrivée à bon port Kinto.

-Mes respects, petit prince blond du désert.

Le jeune homme appelé ainsi éclata de rire.

-Si Duo est spécialiste des surnoms courts, tu l'es des longs ! Entre. Qui sont ces gens que tu nous amènes ? Ils irradient un amour très fort.

-Ils s'appellent Ron et Hermione et ils sont ensemble. C'est un de leurs amis qui les a amenés.

-Ah, « Ceux qui ont trouvés », les amis de Harry Potter. Vous êtes les bienvenus. Entrez donc.

Il les mena dans une pièce dont les contours se précisèrent peu à peu.

-Je pense que ça doit être plus agréable pour vous comme ça, fit le blond.

-En effet, merci, dit Hermione.

Dans la pièce se trouvaient les trois garçons qu'ils avaient déjà rencontrés : le blond qui venait de parler, le natté surexcité Duo et le nommé Hee-chan ou Heero. Etaient également présent une jeune femme au port de reine, un chinois très craquant qui la couvait du regard et une asperge dont les yeux verts parlaient pour lui. Euh, en fait, surtout au petit blond qui lui sourit et alla se blottir dans ses bras.

La façon de parler, le type et la fille surexcités (Duo et Kinto), le châtain aux yeux verts qui serrait le blond…Ron se demanda chez quels cinglés il était tombé.

-----------

-Des excuses, répéta Sirius en retenant la remarque sarcastique qui lui venait aux lèvres.Pour…eh bien, beaucoup de choses.

Rogue commençait à se demander à quel moment il était tombé dans cet univers alternatif.

-D'abord, pour toutes ces années où on s'est foutu de toi et où on t'a fait toutes sortes de blagues pas vraiment drôles. Ensuite, pour t'avoir mis en danger lors de cette nuit de pleine lune. Puis, pour avoir continué à te mépriser depuis la fin de nos études et ta trahison à Voldemort. Enfin, pour ne pas avoir compris que tu tenais à Harry. Je crois que j'ai tout dit.

Rogue était toujours en train de cligner des yeux.

-Qui êtes-vous et qu'avez-vous fait de Sirius Black ?

-Ah ah ah. Très drôle Severus. Je suis sérieux.

-Et moi aussi. Franchement, je me demande pourquoi tu es venu. Pour me ridiculiser encore plus ?

-Severus, non, absolument pas. Je m'en veux vraiment pour tout ça…

-…Bon. Bois ton whisky. Je t'invite à dîner pour que tu m'expliques ce qui s'est passé pour que tu en arrives là

Lentement, très lentement, Sirius adressa un sourire à son vieil ennemi…Qui le lui rendit.

-----------

Ils étaient donc tous les neuf installés dans une sorte de salon, et c'était l'heure des présentations. Ce fut le blond qui s'en chargea.

-Je m'appelle Quatre Raberba Winner. Vous pouvez oublier les noms de famille, aucune personne ici présente ne s'en sert jamais. Le châtain auquel personne d'autre que moi ne touche, même des yeux, c'est Trowa Barton. Si vous n'avez pas compris, on est ensemble. Le chinois qui a heureusement perdu son bâton dans le c, c'est Wufei Chang.

-Quatre, j'ai peur que Duo ne déteigne sur toi, fit Kinto, qui avait écarquillé les yeux à la remarque sur Wufei, lequel avait prouvé la véracité de celle-ci en se contentant d'en sourire.

-La charmante jeune femme qui nous domine tous par son élégance, c'est Réléna…Euh…Bon, je ne vais pas donner de noms de famille. Elle est mariée à Wufei, et je pense que vous avez déjà entendu les noms des deux autres, Heero et Duo. Maintenant, si vous nous expliquiez un peu tout ? Parce qu'on a que des éléments de l'histoire, comme quoi vous avez tué un méchant sorcier qui par malheur était un des nôtres, et que vous avez affronté avec succès l'épreuve, mais qu'un de vos amis qui vous a suivi s'est retrouvé dans l'univers au-dessus du notre… C'est ça ? Mais j'aimerais bien comprendre comment vous vous y êtes pris pour tuer l'un de nous…C'est en théorie impossible.

-En théorie, il est également impossible de tuer un Dieu… Et pourtant, cela était déjà arrivé.

Les cinq garçons et les deux filles échangèrent des regards surpris…Enfin, ceux qui étaient capables de montrer des émotions, c'est-à-dire seulement la moitié (Kinto, Duo, Quatre, Réléna).

-De quoi vous parlez ? dit Kinto pour tous les autres.

C'était à elle de parler car deux personnes étaient douées avec les mots parmi eux : Elle et Duo (Réléna aussi, mais là ils ne faisaient pas de la diplomatie), et le natté n'était pas capable de rendre la parole après l'avoir prise.

-C'est quelque chose que nous ont racontés Belgarath, Belgarion, Polgara…

-Ron, ils n'ont aucune idée de qui ils sont ! Tu devrais me laisser raconter !

-Mais c'est toujours toi qui parle ! En plus t'emploies toujours des mots hyper-supra-compliqués et incompréhensibles ! Laisse moi essayer pour une fois !

-Bon, d'accord, vas-y…, abandonna Hermione, par lassitude.

-Ah ! S'exclama Ron, tout sourire. Je savais bien qu'un jour tu me céderais ! Car après tout ; qui pourrais me résister ?

Il aurait sans doute continué si Hermione n'était pas tout de suite intervenue.

-J'ai dit que tu pouvais raconter, pas que tu pouvais délirer ! Commence donc, baka !

-Baka ? Ca veut dire quoi, 'Mione ?

-Bah… J'en sais rien !

-C'est idiot en japonais, dit la personne la mieux placée pour le savoir, vu le nombre de fois qu'elle l'avait entendu (Duo). On s'occupera plus tard de la façon dont elle peut le savoir, et c'est pas la peine de lui répondre Ron, crois en mon expérience, ça sert à rien ! Par contre, si tu pouvais commencer…

-Bon, puisque j'ai pas le choix…

« Ils s'appelaient Belgarion, Belgarath, Polgara et Durnik. Ils sont apparus un jour dans Poudlard, avec une étrange histoire à raconter. Ils nous ont dit qu'ils seraient bien rester encore l'éternité dans l'ombre, si la voix de la Prophétie n'avaient pas parlé à Belgarion. Celui-ci avait l'air plutôt énervé par ce fait, d'ailleurs. Mais Polgara nous a dit qu'il était toujours comme ça depuis la mort d'un certain Zakath, qui avait pourtant été son ennemi. Leur histoire est longue, mais je vais devoir vous le résumer.

« En gros, il y a très longtemps, l'univers a été coupé en deux par quelque chose qui ne devait pas arriver. L'avenir avait deux voies, qui chacune était déterminée par une Prophétie. Régulièrement, ces Prophéties s'affrontaient lors d'Evénements, par l'intermédiaire de deux personnes appelées Enfant des Ténèbres et Enfant de Lumière. Ces deux personnes conversaient avec leurs Prophéties respectives. La phrase favorite des Enfants de Lumières est généralement, surtout au début, « Pourquoi moi ? ». Belgarion l'avait été longtemps, jusqu'à peu avant le Choix qui devait décider entre les deux Prophéties. C'est la Prophétie de la Lumière qui avait été choisie, mais il y avait quand même un problème…C'est que l'autre Prophétie avait monté un plan pour le cas où elle serait vaincue dont Voldemort était l'aboutissement ! Voldemort, notre ennemi, qui avait pourri toute notre vie. Belgarion avait été averti par la voix de la prophétie, et ils venaient tous nous proposer leur aide.

« Leur pouvoir était fort, ils n'avaient pas, au contraire de nous, besoin de baguette. Mais il avait une limite, une seule ; en aucun cas ils ne devaient dire à quelque chose « Disparais ! », parce que l'univers n'admet pas qu'on défasse ce qui a été fait. L'un de ces Evénements avait été constitué d'un affrontement entre Belgarion, Enfant de Lumière, et Torak, un Dieu, Enfant des Ténèbres…Et c'était Belgarion qui avait vaincu, ce qui nous permettait d'espérer venir à bout de Voldemort…je crois que j'ai tout dit. Après, on a dû faire face à l'épreuve puis au procès, et Draco nous a suivi, mais il s'est perdu et maintenant on doit le retrouver…Sauf que c'est Harry qui fera tout, et on ne sait pas quoi faire pour l'aider. Vous avez une idée ? »

-Peut-être que l'accepter tel qu'il est marcherai…

C'était Heero qui venait de parler. Aussitôt, toutes les attentions furent fixées sur lui.

-Vous avez un lien d'amitié avec lui, n'est-ce-pas ? Et bien, tout ce que vous comprendrez qui pourrait vous choquer mais que vous accepterez lui donnera de la force. Et je crois qu'il en aura besoin.

-Il y a quelque chose qu'on doit savoir ? s'inquiéta Hermione.

-Pourquoi Harry veut-il sauver Draco ? Pourquoi y tient-il au point d'accepter de renoncer à sa vie humaine ? Si l'immortalité tente beaucoup de gens, je ne pense pas que votre ami en fasse partie…

Les yeux de Kinto brillèrent. Elle avait compris.

-Repose-toi Heero, tu as déjà trop parlé. Je prends la relève.

_A suivre…_

* * *

**RR :**

**_-Blaise le poussin masqué_**: d'habitude je réponds par mail, et non dans le texte… J'ai du oublié de le faire sur votre dernière review, désolée. Pour cette fois, je réponds ici à cause de mon retard et dans l'écriture de cette fic et dans mes réponses.

C'est vrai que la chronologie de ma fic est un peu confuse… Je sais où je vais, mais j'ai également le passé que j'ai envie de développer un peu. J'ai bien peur que le but essentiel de cette fic ne soit pas d'écrire quelque chose de vraiment lisible, mais de servir de galerie aux couples que j'aime.

**_-Lazuli-chan_** : c'est un peu le même problème pour tout le monde, on dirait… je vais essayer de dépatouiller un peu tout ça, mais vu que cette fic est le reflet de mon imagination tordue, ça ne va pas être facile. Sinon, pour les prénoms, Luke et Rinaldo ne sont qu'une personne ; Rinaldo est son prénom de naissance, et Luke celui sous lequel Merle (ou Merlin) l'a connu… Et il préfère être appelé Luke… Ca c'est pas une de mes complications, c'est juste que Zelazny s'y entendait pour compliquer les histoires de famille !

**_-Alana_** **_Chantelune_** : entièrement d'accord avec toi… Vive Luke et Merlin ! (a propos, j'ai été lire « La boîte à mail de Random »… ptdr !)

**_-Vincent-the-writer_** : merci beaucoup pour avoir pris le temps de me laisser un message, c'est toujours agréable d'avoir des nouvelles de toi. Je suis heureuse d'avoir atteint mon but : tu ne liras pas cette réponse ! (et les autres n'y comprendront rien à moins d'aller lire ta review, et même alors ils ne comprendront pas forcément). Dans ce cas pourquoi est-ce que je l'écris ? pour le cas improbable où tu viendrais quand même lire. (oui, je peux toujours rêver…)

**_-Cholera_** : Merci beaucoup pour tous ces compliments… J'étais toute contente quand j'ai reçu ta review ! J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant. Et pour Merle et Luke, si je les ai mis, c'est parce que ça fait aussi partie de mes rêves !


	8. Chapitre huit

**ENCORE DU BOULOT POUR NOUS ?!?**

Disclamer : les personnages de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas. (Si vous êtes étonnés, regardez la langue dans laquelle j'écris ! Franchement, est-ce que ça ressemble à de l'anglais ?). Sasuke et Naruto non plus.

Couples : HPDM, GGVC, RWHG, SRSB.

Auteure : Mich' Loinvoyant

Genre : shonen ai, cross-over généralisé, cassage de tête.

Série : Harry Potter.

Chapitre 8 : 

_Déclaration de Grégory et réaction de Vincent_

-Il y a en effet une chose que vous pouvez faire pour aider Harry, tous les deux, commença Kinto. Il faut que vous compreniez ce que vous a dit le comité d'accueil. Vous savez, lorsqu'ils vous ont dit que Harry est « Celui qui cherche ».

-Cela voulait sire que Harry aurait la tache de retrouver Draco, non ?

-Pas tout à fait…Vous vous souvenez des autres noms ?

-Il y avait « Ceux qui se cachent » et « Ceux qui ont trouv », mais je ne vois pas le rapport…

-Il est pourtant net. Vous êtes « Ceux qui ont trouv ». A votre avis, pourquoi ce titre ?

-Et bien, parce qu'on est ensemble, non ? On a trouvé le sens de notre vie, la voie qu'on veut toujours suivre, c'est pas ça ?

-Si, exactement. Continuez, ça veut dire quoi pour les autres ?

-Et bien, Crabbe et Goyle…Euh… « Ceux qui se cachent »…Ca doit vouloir dire qu'ils savent ce qu'ils veulent mais qu'ils ne l'admettent pas ?

-Continue, Hermione.

Elle se concentrait. Elle voyait bien ce qu'il fallait conclure, mais elle hésitait. Et puis, pour parler de sentiments, elle n'était pas vraiment à son aise. Elle cherchait les mots. Les cinq G-Boys et la princesse la regardaient en souriant, le Japonais appuyé sur le natté comme s'il était épuisé, le blond dans les bras du châtain aux yeux verts et le Chinois sur un fauteuil à côté de la blonde, mains liées sur les accoudoirs collés l'un à l'autre.

-Ca veut dire qu'ils sont amoureux et qu'ils n'osent pas l'avouer… Et Harry…. « Celui qui cherche »…Il cherche sa voie, c'est ça ? Il cherche qui sera avec lui pour la vie ? Et vu la façon dont ils l'ont présenté, il l'a déjà rencontré(e), mais il n'a pas compris ses sentiments. Je me trompe ?

-Absolument pas. Mais tu pourrais pousser encore un peu.

-Ah ?…Non, je ne vois pas quoi dire de plus.

-Mais à moi ça me paraît évident.

La voix de Ron était exceptionnellement sérieuse et grondait de colère retenue.

-Je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir l'accepter…Comment ose-t-il ? Pour ce…Pour cette espèce de… !

-Ron, je ne sais pas qui Harry aime, mais c'est notre devoir que de le comprendre. Nous le devons à Harry ! Et puis de toute façon nous n'y pouvons rien ! C'est sa vie, c'est son cœur. Nous n'avons aucun droit dessus.

-Peut-être, mais quand même !

-Ron, commence par me dire qui c'est, je pourrais peut-être mieux te faire voir ce que je veux dire.

-Tu n'as pas devin ? Je te redis une phrase qu'Ils ont prononcée : « Tu devras comprendre pourquoi tu veux le sauver ». Ne vois-tu pas ce que ça veut dire ?

-Que Harry se trompe sur ses sentiments pour…Mais alors …!

Hermione était ébahie. Et Ron enfonça le clou.

-Exactement. Harry, notre Harry, est amoureux de cette fouine de Malfoy !

-C'est bien plus que ça, intervient Kinto. Je ne comprends pas bien, après tout je ne suis pas de ce monde non plus, même pas au même point que cotre ami Harry, mais je devrais pouvoir expliquer. Vous savez que votre amitié crée un lien entre vous et Harry, n'est-ce pas ? Et bien le phénomène est le même entre celui qu'il aime -Draco, c'est ça ?- et lui, mais en bien plus intense. Et comme ce garçon est perdu dans le monde au-dessus, il perd de l'énergie. Et par conséquent, Harry aussi. Ce qui signifie qu'il s'évanouit sans doute régulièrement. Pour se réveiller, il lui faut un apport d'énergie…Comme votre compréhension pourra lui en amener. Il faut que tu l'acceptes, Ron. Sa vie en dépend. Et il faut qu'il retrouve sa raison d'être : Draco Malfoy.

Ca n'avait pas l'air de convaincre Ron. Hermione prit la parole.

-Ron, tu ne reproches pas à Harry d'être amoureux, ni d'être amoureux d'un homme, n'est-ce pas ?

-Grands Dieux ! S'exclama Ron. Bien sûr que non ! Pourquoi lui reprocherais-je ?

-Pourquoi ne lui reproches-tu pas ?

-Mais parce qu'il n'est pas responsable de ce que veut son corps ou son cœur !

-Voilà. Tu as compris.

Ron fit la tête en se rendant compte qu'effectivement, il avait compris.

Loin de là, deux yeux verts s'ouvrirent.

* * *

-Mais c'est quoi cette forêt !

-Calme-toi, ça ne sert à rien de t'énerver. On n'avancera pas plus.

-Mais ça fait des heures qu'on tourne en rond, quoiqu'on fasse ! Et puis c'est même pas possible de voir clairement les arbres ! Ca tient du miracle qu'on n'ait pas été séparés, Greg !

-Je sais, mais ça doit bien être possible de sortir de cette forêt, les autres y sont bien arrivés, eux !

-Oui, c'est possible.

La voix provenait de l'emplacement où se trouvait Crabbe un instant plus tôt, mais il n'y avait plus rien lorsque Grégory se tourna vers lui. Au contraire, son ami reposait sur le sol, comme s'il venait de recevoir un coup. Aussitôt il s'agenouilla près de lui.

-Vincent ! Ca va ? Tu m'entends ?

Il était difficile de ne pas entendre l'inquiétude dans sa voix. Mais l'interpellé ouvrit les yeux comme s'il ne l'avait pas remarqué…Ou n'avait pas voulu la remarquer.

-Je crois qu'on m'a eu par surprise, Greg.

-Bien sûr ! Personne ne peut me détecter, puisque personne ne m'arrive à la cheville ! Quant à la sortie de cette forêt, elle existe et je pourrais vous y conduire, mais je ne le ferais pas ! Il irradie tant de fausseté de vous…Même vos actes d'amitié semblent empreints de mensonges !

Devant eux, l'air se condensa pour former une silhouette humaine mais, comme la dernière fois, ils ne purent rien dire sur celui qui leur faisait face.

-Il y a tant d'hypocrisie en vous » reprit la voix. « Vous n'avez pas à être ici, je vais vous renvoyer d'où vous venez !

-Naruto, attends !

Crabbe et Goyle regardèrent, incrédule, se dessiner la silhouette de l'être qui venait de retenir celui qui allait les attaquer.

-Sasuke, pourquoi…

-Encore une fois tu allais agir trop vite, Naruto…Ne vois-tu pas la peine qui accompagne la noirceur de leurs pensées ? Ne vois-tu pas les larmes sur leurs joues et la plaie de leurs cœurs ? Ne te rappelles-tu donc pas ce que cela signifie ?

Greg et Vince se regardèrent. Eux ne voyaient ni larmes, ni peine, ni plaie en l'autre. Mais celui à qui ces questions s'adressait répondit, après quelques instants de silence.

-Tu as raison. Encore une fois j'allais faire une connerie. Tu crois qu'ils sont « Ceux qui cherchent » ?

-Je n'en sais rien, il faudrait leur demander. En tout cas, ils ont eu de la chance de tomber sur nous. Ils ne sont pas courants ici, ceux qui sont capables de reconnaître le refus de ses sentiments et de le pardonner. Et c'est normal que tu ne l'ais pas vu tout de suite, comme je l'ai dit c'est plutôt rare.

-OK, ça suffit, je crois que tu as déjà trop parlé, n'est-ce pas ?

Pas de réponses. Du moins pas de réponses audibles pour Vincent et Grégory. Le premier arrivé reprit :

-Vous deux, êtes-vous « Ceux qui se cachent » ?

-Et bien, (et Grégory s'étonna de pouvoir parler), on nous a divisés en trois groupes en arrivant et il y en avait bien un appelé ainsi, mais de là à savoir si c'est nous…

Deux rires lui répondirent.

-Oh, c'est bien vous ! Nul n'oserait vous appeler « Ceux qui ont trouv » ! Vous vous cachez, c'est clair comme de l'eau de roche ! On va vous sortir d'ici et vous emmener chez nous. C'est épuisant de se perdre dans cette forêt, vous pourrez vous reposer. Et puis vous avez sans doute des questions à nous poser. Et nous aussi.

* * *

« _Tu crois qu'on doit faire quelque chose ? »_

_« A quel propos ?»_

_« Eux et leurs mensonges, tu crois qu'on doit intervenir ? »_

_« J'en sais trop rien…C'est leurs affaires, non ? Et tu sais que je ne me mêle pas des affaires des autres… »_

_« Je sais, même pour tes propres affaires il faut te forcer ! Je m'en souviens encore ! »_

_« Ouais, bon, tu comptes me chambrer avec ça jusqu'à la fin de nos jours' Surtout que 4a va durer l'éternit ! »_

_« … »_

_« …Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? »_

_« Tu comptes vraiment passer l'éternité avec moi ? »_

_« Bien sûr ! C'est évident !…Pourquoi, pas toi ? »_

_« Si !Mais…je pensais que… »_

_« Crétin ! Il faut te le dire en quelle langue que je t'aime ?…Enfin, c'est vrai que là on n'utilise pas de langue, mais… »_

_« Pas la peine de te casser la tête, j'ai juste besoin de l'entendre souvent, sinon j'oublie et je me persuade que je vais bientôt me retrouver seul à nouveau… »_

_« Alors je passerai mon temps à te le répéter…Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime… »_

_« Je t'aime aussi… »_

Il y eut quelques instants sans communication.

_« Alors, est-ce qu'on les force à agir ? »_

_« Je croyais que tu ne te mêlais pas des affaires des autres ? »_

_« Une fois n'est pas coutume…Et puis, ne me dis pas que tu ne veux rien faire ! »_

_« OK. Tu parleras à celui que j'ai frappé pendant que je m'occuperais de l'autre, d'accord ? »_

_« Parfait. »_

* * *

-Nous sommes arrivés. Entrez, on va vous montrer votre chambre.

Greg et Vince suivirent Naruto dans une maison dont les contours n'étaient pas plus nets que ce qu'ils avaient vu jusqu'à présent.

-Naruto, tu les épuises ! cria Sasuke. T'as oublié de les stabiliser !

Un instant plus tard les deux invités se trouvaient dans une chambre à un seul lit.

-Désolé. J'avais oublié le problème des dimensions. Pour simplifier les choses j'en ai profité pour nous emmener directement ici.

-Ah…Mais…Il n'y a qu'un lit !

-Ah bon ? Ah oui tiens…Désolé, mais je crois qu'on n'a pas de lits simples dans cette maison. Vous voulez deux chambres différentes ? Mais si vous êtes séparés, je ne peux pas vous garantir la stabilité.

« Bon, je pourrais sans problème transformé le lit double en deux lits simples- après tout cette chambre n'existait même pas avant leur arrivée, mais il ne faut rien négliger si on veut les mettre ensemble… »

Crabbe et Goyle se regardèrent.

-On fera avec cette chambre, répondit Vincent Crabbe.

« De toute façon, quel motif pourrais-je lui donner pour expliquer mon refus ? » pensait Grégory.

« _Naruto ! Faudrait qu'ils mangent d'abord ! Ramène-les ! »_

-Oups…Je suppose que vous avez faim ?

-Oui !

Et l'instant d'après ils étaient dans la cuisine.

* * *

-Et si vous nous parliez un peu de vous, demanda, quelques instants plus tard, le blond. Tout ce que nous savons, c'est que vous êtes en quête d'un ami, ou plutôt, que votre rôle est d'aider celui qui le cherche. Est-ce que ça a un rapport avec la disparition récente de l'un des nôtres ?

-Eh bien, oui. Notre ami a suivi ceux qui étaient venus pour la mission et il s'est perdu dans un univers supérieur.

-Vous le connaissez depuis longtemps?

Toujours le blond. Le brun ne desserrait pas les dents.

-Ca doit faire huit ou neuf ans, maintenant. C'était quelques temps avant la rentrée de première année à Poudlard.

-Poudlard ?

_« Leur école de sorcellerie, dobe. »_

_« M'appelle pas comme ça. »_

-Excuses, c'est votre école, j'avais oublié. Mais je comprends rien à vos relations avec « Ceux qui ont trouv » et « Celui qui cherche ».

Il y eut un instant d'incompréhension, puis :

-Ah ! Potter…,

-…Granger et Weasley !

Sasuke et Naruto sourirent à leur réaction conjuguée.

-Eh bien, fit Grégory, qui était celui qui, d'une façon générale, parlait le plus on les a rencontrés à la rentrée de première année. Bien sûr, on avait déjà entendu parler de Potter, nos pères avaient tendance à lui souhaiter les pires maux régulièrement, mais on ne l'avait jamais vu. Quand on l'a rencontré, on était avec Draco -celui qui s'est paumé-, et dès cet instant ils se sont détestés. Euh...Je crois qu'ils s'étaient déjà vus avant, mais je ne sais pas comment ça s'était passé. Enfin bon, nous on n'a pas eu d'autre choix que de suivre Draco. C'était ce que voulaient nos pères et il était trop tôt pour leur désobéir. On a été répartis dans des maisons différentes, et puis la guerre a commencé. Là Draco s'est réconcilié avec Potter mais pas avec ses amis, et nous on ne s'est carrément pas joint au mouvement. Le lien entre eux et nous, c'est l'amitié qui est née entre Potter et Draco.

_« Amitié, amitié…c'est pas suffisant pour créer un portail, ça ! »_

_« N'est-ce pas toi qui disais qu'on peut tout pour protéger ceux qui nous sont chers ? »_

_« Justement ! Ce n'est pas pour Sakura que j'ai utilisé pour la première fois les pouvoirs de Kyubi, c'est pour toi. C'est quoi cette histoire de maisons ? »_

_« J'en sais rien. Demande-leur. »_

-Vous avez été répartis dans des maisons différentes. Ca veut dire quoi ?

-Eh bien, les élèves de Poudlard sont distribués dans quatre « Maisons » en fonction de leur caractère, et les élèves d'une même maison partagent un dortoir, une salle commune et leurs cours. L'origine en est expliquée dans « L'histoire de Poudlard ».

-C'est quoi ?

-Un livre qui parle de Poudlard. Il doit le connaître par cœur, répondit Vincent, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

-Ah, tu aimes les livres ? on a une méga-bibliothèque ici, tu veux la voir ?

_« Méga ? »_s'amusa Sasuke.

_« Boucle-la…C'est bon, je t'ai gagné assez de temps ? »_

_« Oui, je pourrais tenir la conversation jusqu'au bout, même si elle dure plusieurs heures .»_

_« Tant mieux, mais ne t'épuises pas. »_

-Vrai ? Ah oui, je te suis, répondit Greg, enthousiaste. Mais…ça ne dérange pas que nous soyons séparés ? Parce que je ne crois pas que ça intéresse Vincent…

-Non, tant qu'un de nous reste avec chacun de vous, ça va. C'est quand il nous faut agir à distance qu'il veut mieux que vous soyez réunis.

-Ah bon.

* * *

« Etrange qu'aucun élève ne soit venu nous chercher à la gare », pensa Luna, sans s'en préoccuper plus que ça. Son air évaporé habituel sur le visage, elle descendit du train, suivie par Ginny, gracieuse comme toujours. Enfin…jusqu'à ce qu'un bouledogue la fasse tomber.

-Pansy !gueula-t-elle. Arrête de te venger sur moi, je t'ai dit que je le trouverai, la contre-potion ou le contre-sort qui inverse le sort que ton fils t'a lancé quand j'ai relâché ma surveillance !

Le chien continuait de grogner. Ginny, voyant qu'il s'apprêtait à la mordre, soupira et sortit sa baguette. Désolée, mais tu ne me laisses pas le choix. _Immobilus !_

Le chien se figea. Derrière lui, ce fut au tour de deux jeunes garçons de sortir ils se serraient davantage pour passe la porte du train que ne l'exigeait l'exiguïté de l'ouverture.

-Dean, Seamus, puisque vous êtes responsables de l'existence de son fils, occupez-vous d'elle.

Ils regardèrent à leur pied et virent le chien.

-Oh non Ginny ! On sait, on n'aurait pas du lui lancer ce sort, mais c'est pas une raison pour nous faire ça !

-Faites-le quand même. On la passera à Blaise quand il arrivera.

-Pfff…

Dean se baissa et ramassa le bouledogue (qui, pour la petite histoire, portait un collier rose).

* * *

-Bon, alors, pourquoi tu lui dis pas ?

-Hein ?

On ne pouvait vraiment pas dire que Grégory savait de quoi l'autre lui parlait.

-Ton copain. Pourquoi tu lui mens ?

Goyle ne comprenait toujours pas.

Ou faisait comme si.

-De quoi parlez-vous ?

-Tu le sais. A ton avis, pourquoi est-ce que je vous ai attaqués ? Tu as compris quoi quand j'ai parlé de la fausseté qui émane de vous ?

-J'en sais rien. Il ne me mentirai jamais.

-Tu lui mens bien, toi, pourtant.

-Ce n'est pas pareil.

-En quoi ?

-Comment pourrais-je lui dire ça ?

-Lui dire quoi ?

-…Vous ne le savez pas ?

Il s'était fait avoir. Il avait confirmé qu'il mentait à son ami alors que l'autre ne savait pas de quoi il parlait. Il aurait du vérifier ça, avant de…

-Bien sûr que si. Je sais exactement ce que tu ressens pour lui. Bon peut-être pas tout à fait exactement-même à nous il n'est pas donné de connaître parfaitement les sentiments des autres- mais je sais de quoi je parle. Ce que je veux, c'est savoir si tu es capable de le dire. Ne t'inquiète pas, il ne peut pas t'entendre ici.

-A quoi ça m'avancerait de le dire ?

Il se sentait las, très las. Il le savait…Il le savait que personne ne l'accepterait s'il avouait la vérité…Il le savait qu'il serait rejeté…Après tout, ce n'était de ressentir de telles choses pour son meilleur ami. Des choses…qui ne seraient, ne pourraient, jamais être réciproques…Pourquoi en parler alors qu'il commen4ait à accepter de devoir toujours se satisfaire de leur amiti ?

-Essaye toujours. Qu'as-tu à perdre à me le dire ? Qu'est-ce que tu refuses de lui dire ? Sur quoi…Sur quoi lui mens-tu ?

-Sur ce que je ressens pour lui. Je ne le considère pas comme un ami. Je… Je…

C'était si dur à dire…Devant les mots qu'il s'apprêtait à prononcer, il prenait peur et reculait. Qu'est-ce qui l'obligeait à le dire à un inconnu ? se donnait-il comme prétexte, mais en réalité il refusait juste d'admettre la vérité à voix haute, par peur du regard des autres et de la peine qu'elle lui apporterait. Il ne voulait pas se forcer à regarder sa souffrance en face.

-Tu ?

La voix au ton doux de Naruto le ramena à la réalité. Elle effaça le regard haineux de qu'il voyait en lui, et il se reprit.

-Je…je n'arrive pas à le dire. Ca fait trop mal.

-C'est pour ça qu'il faudra lui avouer. Parce que c'est la seule manière d'apaiser la douleur.

-Et lui faire perdre son seul ami ? Parce que si je lui dis, il me rejettera et se retrouvera seul ! En ne pensant qu'à moi, je vois ce que je gagne en lui disant…et ce que je perds, et je trouve déjà que j'y perds plus que je n'y gange. En pensant à lui, je veux encore moins lui dire, car je ne vois pas ce qu'il y gagnerait !

-La vérité. Tu ne crois pas qu'il la mérite ?

C'était quand même une scène étrange. Naruto était totalement calme et ne perdait aucune miette de son sang-froid. En face de lui, Grégory passait sans cesse d'une émotion à une autre, gémissant ou hurlant, criant sa douleur et sa peur, retrouvant parfois un peu de modération, sur le point de se briser, et c'était évident. Il répondit avec détermination mais trop fort pour qu'on puisse le dire calme.

-Il mérite encore plus de l'ignorer.

-Tu es sûr ? Si tu étais à sa place, tu voudrais que ton ami te mente ?

-…

-…A propos, tu ne l'as toujours pas dit.

-Quoi ?

Grégory se sentait un peu perdu dans la conversation où son interlocuteur changeait de sujet et revenait en arrière. Déjà que le sujet le secouait beaucoup, avec cette méthode, il était complètement confus et n'arrivait plus à penser.

-Ce que tu ressens pour lui.

-…Non, je ne voudrais pas qu'il souffre et que je l'ignore.

Il ne pouvait toujours pas affronter cette demande et avait donc décidé de répondre à la précédente, plus supportable.

-Peut-être est-ce le cas…Peut-être souffre-t-il…Peut-être que lui aussi, il…

-Non ! Il ne peut pas ! l'interrompit Grégory, perdant cette fois le contrôle de lui qui lui restait encore. Les mots s'écoulèrent sans qu'il y pense :

-Il ne peut pas m'aimer comme je l'aime ! Il est hétéro, et moi je l'aime !

Il s'effondra et se mit à pleurer, assis sur le sol, la tête dans les mains.

-Je l'aime…je l'aime plus que tout, murmura-t-il

Naruto s'assit à côté de lui et passa un bras dans son os.

-Je vais te raconter une histoire…Notre histoire, à Sasuke et à moi…L'histoire de sa vengeance et de notre arrivée ici…L'histoire de la mort de notre amie Sakura…et comment, comment il a fini par comprendre…

-Comprendre quoi ?

Naruto sourit mystérieusement.

* * *

-Naruto aime les livres ? demanda Vincent sans faire montre de la moindre curiosité mais parce qu'il fallait meubler la conversation et qu'il n'avait aucune autre idée de sujet.

-Comment ça ?

-C'est lui qui emmène Greg voir votre bibliothèque. Il aime les livres ?

-Pas vraiment. Moi non plus. C'est juste qu'ils nous rappellent quelqu'un.

« Et moi je suis dans la merde. Comment est-ce que j'aborde le sujet ? »

-Et ton ami… Tu veux me parler un peu de votre relation ?

« Minable, comme introduction. Mais j'ai rien d'autre…et puis, ça a bien marché avec Ino et Sakura ! Sakura… »

« Je suis là, Sasuke… Ne t'inquiète pas, elle ne voudrait pas nous voir triste…tout va bien » « …Merci, Naruto…Merci d'être l »

-Eh bien, Greg et moi…

Vincent eut un sourire tendre à l'évocation de ses souvenirs.

-C'est une histoire qui date de nos toutes premières années. Nos pères se connaissaient et étaient bons amis-enfin, si un Mangemort peut être ami avec qui que ce soit, même et surtout Mangemort lui aussi.. Ils n'avaient pas confiance l'un en l'autre et ils n'étaient pas sûrs que ce soit une bonne chose que nous ayons confiance, nous, dans l'autre. Par contre, ils nous ont enseigné la comédie dès notre plus jeune âge. C'est la première conversation que j'ai eu avec mon père, alors que j'avais cinq ans. La première, et la dernière. Il m'a demandé de ne plus jamais montrer le moindre signe d'intelligence en se présence, ni en celle de quiconque, de ne jamais poser une question pertinente et lorsqu'il me posait une question, je devais attendre cinq minutes avant de répondre l'exact contraire de la vérité. Des questions bien au-delà de ce qui est exigible d'un enfant de cinq ans. Je devais tout savoir, sans rien demander et ne rien en montrer. Parfois il me posait une question dont j'ignorais la réponse-généralement sur les activités de telle personne à tel moment- et alors il me frappait, et 24h plus tard j'avais droit à cinq minutes seul avec lui. C'étaient les seules occasions où j'étais autorisé à parler intelligemment j'avais cinq minutes pour répondre à la question posé la veille, « Quoi, comment où, pourquoi, conséquences ? », de manière brève et précise. C'était une vraie formation d'espion, bien trop sévère pour un enfant à l'âge que j'avais. Ca a commencé à l'âge de cinq ans, et ça a duré jusqu'à sa mort.

« Mais six mois après cette conversation, j'ai rencontré Greg. Il paraissait encore plus stupide que moi. Mais c'était impossible. Personne au monde n'est aussi bête que ça, c'est ce que nos pères et tout le monde ignorent jamais nos pères n'ont su qu'ils avaient la même attitude envers leur fils. Ils se sont bernés mutuellement. A partir de cette rencontre, j'ai commencé à jouer la comédie à mon père aussi. C'était encore plus dur car je devais savoir ce qu'il connaissait et ce qu'il ignorait je devais pouvoir distinguer les questions qu'il posait pour me tester de celle qu'il me posait pour en avoir les réponses. Mais Greg était avec moi, et il faisait pareil. A nous deux, on est capable de faire croire n'importe quoi à n'importe qui.

-Vous arrivez même à vous faire croire réciproquement que vous n'éprouvez que de l'amitié l'un pour l'autre.

-Comment ?

-Il est ta raison de vivre, non ?

-…Non, ma raison de vivre, c'est la vengeance.

-Quelle vengeance ? demanda Sasuke avec curiosité, apparemment calme.

Mais intérieurement, il hurlait, affolé.

_« Naruto, on est dans la merde ! »_

_« Comment ça ? »_

_« Il veut accomplir une vengeance, celui-ci ! »_

_« …Et on est bien placé pour savoir que la vengeance et l'amour font mauvais ménage…Fuck ! De quoi veut-il se venger ? »_

_« Je viens de lui demander. Qu'est-ce qui se passe de ton côt ? »_

_« Ba…Il a eu du mal à dire les mots, et quand il a avoué qu'il l'aimait, il s'est mis à pleurer. »_

_« Comme tu t'y attendais. »_

_« Oui. Et lui raconter notre histoire me paraît encore plus approprié maintenant que je sais que l'autre veut se venger…On reste en contact, j'aimerais savoir ce que l'autre à a raconter. »_

_« Hm. »_

Naruto rigola intérieurement. Même par ce moyen qui était instantané et n'utilisait pas de mots, il arrivait à Sasuke de sortir ce genre de choses sans sens. Ce qui était d'autant plus bête qu'il avait toujours su les décoder !

Pendant ce temps, Crabbe avait seulement dit :

-C'est une longue histoire…et compliquée.

-Tout ce qui est intéressant est compliqué. Et quant aux longues histoires, c'est généralement possible de les résumer.

-Pourquoi est-ce que je dois vous parler de ça ?

-Parce qu'on est là pour répondre à vos questions et vous aider, et que ce sera plus facile si on a un minimum de renseignements.

« C'est ça qu'il appelle un minimum ? Je lui ai déjà raconté presque toute ma vie l ! »pensa Vincent. « Mais à ce niveau, j'ai plus grand chose à lui cacher, alors autant raconter le reste. »

-Il y a dix-huit ans, mon père et ma mère vivaient heureux et amoureux, sorciers de sang pur et de haute lignée, Mangemorts de qualité. Si tant est que « qualit » et « Mangemort » puissent aller ensemble. Cependant, il y a une chose que tout le monde ignore. La sœur de mon père était une Cracmol, mariée à un Moldu. Elle lui avait caché ses origines magiques. Il savait juste qu'elle avait un frère marié. Ils firent connaissance, mais ce mari s'étonna de ce que mes parents n'avaient pas d'enfants. Ma tante insista pour que, pour préserver les apparences, ils aient un enfant. Un enfant non désiré. Et donc non aimé Je veux lui faire comprendre qu'on n'impose pas à un être humain une vie qui, puisque sans amour, ne peut être qu'un fardeau.

« Il a décidément l'esprit tordu. Puisqu'il a un ami, sa vie n'est plus un fardeau mais une bénédiction, non ? »

_« Il est difficile de pardonner à quelqu'un qui t'a condamné à la solitude, tu sais. Mais je comprends mieux pourquoi celui-ci refuse de lui avouer ses sous prétexte que l'autre se retrouverai seul après l'avoir rejeté. »_

_« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? »_

_« On continue. Ils sont dans une situation où ils souffrent tous les deux. Essaye de faire entendre au tien. La vengeance ne vaut rien comme raison de vivre. »_

_« OK. »_

-Sais-tu ce qui est arrivé à la personne que nous rappelle nos livres ?

Vincent écarquilla les yeux. La question le surprenait apparemment beaucoup. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il s'attendait à entendre,

-On dirait que non. De toute façon, comment pourrais-tu savoir ?

Le regard de son interlocuteur était une invite à continuer l'histoire dont Grégory avait une version plus développée à côté.

-Elle s'appelait Sakura, poursuivit Sasuke, obéissant à sa muette curiosité. Elle, Naruto et moi étions des ninjas et nous formions une équipe depuis nos treize ans avant cela nous avions fait notre préparation ensemble. Naruto était le cancre plein de force qu'il ne savait contrôler, Sakura savait toujours tout et appliquait la théorie à la perfection, et moi j'étais le meilleur élève, le meilleur aspirant, celui dont toutes les filles étaient folles, Sakura comprise. Mais j'étais aussi un orphelin depuis mes six ans. Mon frère avait tué nos parents et je ne vivais plus que pour me venger. Pour le tuer. J'étais seul. Totalement seul. Jusqu'à ce que nous commencions à former une équipe, tous les trois. Oh, ça n'a pas été sans mal, et j'ai refusé de l'accepter pendant longtemps. Je poursuivais ma vengeance sans rien vouloir voir d'autres, et à cause de ça, Sakura est morte.

-…Et alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux me dire par l ?

-Tu le considères au moins comme un ami, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui.

-Et tu peux être sûr que pour lui c'est pareil. Alors il va te suivre dans cette vengeance, au risque de sa vie. Tu tiens vraiment à risquer la vie d'un être cher ? La vengeance n'est pas la raison de vivre qu'il faut à quelqu'un qui n'est pas seul. Réfléchis-y et ne ferme pas les yeux sur tes sentiments.

Vincent le regardait sans être convaincu. Il pensait à son enfance sans amour, à cette sensation de ne pas être désiré et à la haine dans les yeux de ses parents. Comment pouvait-il pardonner à ceux qui lui avaient fait ça, séparant ses parents en accroissant ainsi le rejet qu'ils lui faisaient subir ? Il ne pouvait pas non, même si la vision de Grégory mort devant lui le hantait, il ne pouvait pas….

-Je ne peux pas renoncer !cria-t-i.

Bizarrement, Sasuke ne répondit pas . Il semblait fatigué.

_« Naruto. »_

_« …Tout de suite. »_

Naruto et Grégory réapparurent brusquement dans la salle. Ce dernier paraissait secoué. Quand son regard se posa sur son ami, il parut complètement absent, perdu dans ses pensées. Vincent, lui, le ne le regardait pas Il venait de choisir sa vengeance contre l'amitié et ne se sentait pas de le regarder avec ça en tête.

Naruto courut vers Sasuke et le tint contre lui. Celui-ci s'accrocha à lui et, posant sa tête sur son épaule, ferma les yeux. Naruto sourit doucement à leurs invités et dit :

-Asseyez-vous, on commence à manger dans un instant.

Il prit le visage de son compagnon entre ses mains et posa doucement ses lèvres sur son front, les fit glisser sur sa joue, puis passa sur l'autre en embrassant ses yeux en chemin.

_« Je t'avais dit de ne pas t'épuiser. »_

_« Il fallait bien. Merci pour l'énergie. »_

Si Harry avait été là, il aurait vu des fils de magie sortir du blond et passer dans le brun avant que ce dernier n'ouvre les yeux et se lève avec son ami pour s'installer à table.

* * *

Dans son bureau, le directeur de Poudlard était penché sur un parchemin, une plume à la main. Son rythme d'écriture, de rapide, passa à normal, puis à lent, et se fit finalement hésitant. Brusquement, il se redressa, attrapa le parchemin, le froissa, l'envoya à l'air et, dirigeant sa baguette sur lui, murmura : _Incendio_. La boulette de parchemin prit feu, et Dumbledore dit : « 1024 ». Il se rassit, prit sa tête entre ses mains, coudes sur le bureau, l'air exténué. Il se leva, alla à un bout de la salle, revint, recommença. Il continua ainsi à faire les cent pas jusqu'à ce que Fumseck vienne voler en travers de son chemin, le forçant à s'arrêter, avant de retourner sur son perchoir. Dumbledore, ainsi stoppé à la limite de la crise de nerfs et de l'arrachage de cheveux, soupira. Il était l'heure, il ne lui restait plus qu'à leur dire la vérité comme elle viendrait, en essayant de ne pas les rendre plus inquiets que lui ne l'était. Il sortit et se dirigea vers la Grande salle.

* * *

Vincent s'assit sur le lit et soupira, de fatigue et de lassitude.

-Dis, tu peux me rappeler pourquoi on est venu ?

-Pour aider Draco. C'est notre ami.

-Oui mais à quoi on sert ? J'ai l'impression d'être totalement inutile.

-C'est l'impression que ça fait, mais je pense qu'il y a une raison pour qu'on soit dans ce monde absurde.

Greg commença à se déshabiller et Vincent se mit à le fixer.

-Tu…Tu dors nu ? fit-il d'une voix tremblante.

-Non, en caleçon. Et toi ?

-Nu.

« Oh merde…Comment je vais faire pour ne pas lui sauter dessus cette nuit ? Là ce sera vraiment trop dur. Pourvu qu'il reste dams sa partie du lit. » pensa Greg, tournant le dos à son camarade pour qu'il ne voit pas sa rougeur.

Il fit le tour du lit et s'installa entre les couvertures pendant que Vincent se préparait lui aussi.

-Tu en penses quoi, de nos hôtes ? demanda Greg pour penser à autre chose.

-Je sais pas…Le blond est un peu surexcité, non ? A propos, tu sais pourquoi il nous a attaqu ? demanda Vincent en commençant à se déshabiller.

« Oui, j'ai compris, plus ou moins. »

-Non.

« Vive le mensonge et les menteurs. »

-…Pourquoi tu me mens ?

-Hein ?

-Tu mens très bien, mais j'en sais autant que toi à ce sujet. Ca ne marche pas avec moi, dit Vincent en enlevant son caleçon et en se tournant vers son compagnon qui, heureusement, lui tournait le dos.

-Je ne sais pas, je te dis, grogna-t-il.

-Si tu veux que je te crois, regarde-moi et utilise un autre ton, c'est pas convaincant comme ça, ria un peu son ami en se couchant.

Grégory se tourna et vit son visage souriant et son regard franc. Il ferma les yeux comme pour barrer la porte à la douleur de savoir que tout cela ne lui était pas destiné. Il rouvrit les yeux, un sourire triste aux lèvres.

-Je n'ai pas envie de t'en parler, d'accord ? Ce serait…mal avisé.

-…Sans doute, puisque tu le dis, murmura Vincent, les yeux perdus dans ceux de son ami.

Il se reprit brutalement. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? Il avait une vengeance à accomplir, il ne devait pas l'oublier.

-Bonne nuit, dit-il en fermant les yeux.

-…Bonne nuit, Vincent, répondit Greg, surpris par sa brusquerie.

Lui ne ferma pas les yeux et resta à contempler son voisin de lit, perdu dans ses pensées. « Je l'aime. J'ai du mal à comprendre vraiment pourquoi. J'en ai assez de voir dans ses yeux qu'au fond, il n'accepte pas vraiment notre amitié. On dirait qu'il cherche à tout pris à ne s'attacher à rien. Vincent… »

Il tendit la main pour caresser la joue de celui pour qu'il acceptait à cet instant prècis se sentiments, mais il la retira sans l'avoir touché.

-Vincent. Si tu ne dors pas, il faut qu'on parle. Je mens à suffisamment de gens sans qu'on te rajoute au nombre.

Dans sa voix, l'hésitation et la crainte se mêlaient à la détermination. Cela faisait un total déroutant qui fit ouvrir à Vincent des yeux curieux et méfiants. De toute évidence, Grégory semblait aborder un sujet qui lui faisait peur il n'était par conséquent pas sûr d'entendre des choses plaisantes.

Mais bon son ami ne venait-il pas d'avouer à demi-mots l'existence d'un secret qu'il lui cachait ? Et si c'était le cas, ils ne pouvaient pas continuer ainsi et il avait autant le devoir d'écouter que Grégory celui de parler.

-Vas-y.

-Tu promets de ne pas m'interrompre avant que j'ai fini ?

-Oui.

-En fait, ce n'est pas très long, mais je ne sais pas vraiment comment te le dire.

Le regard de Vincent était attentif. Il posait une question muette,

-Et puis…j'ai un peu peur de ta réaction.

Vincent avait envie de lui donner l'assurance qu'elle ne serait pas mauvaise, ne serait-ce que par l'expression de son visage, mais lui-même ne savait pas….Sans doute Grégory avait ses raisons pour penser qu'il serait choqué.

-Enfin, la meilleure façon de se débarrasser de cette peur, c'est de l'affronter, cette réaction, non ? Et pour cela il faut que je te dise ce que j'ai à dire.

Fidèle à sa promesse, Vincent ne dit rien.

-C'est au sujet de quelque chose que je te cache depuis longtemps. Maintenant que j'y pense, je me rends compte que je ne pourrais pas davantage expliquer m'être tu que je ne peux justifier le fait que je m'apprête à en parler.

Cette fois, la main qu'il tendit vers son vis-à-vis ne s'arrêta pas et se posa.

-Vincent…

Il se rapprocha de lui. Un instant, il hésita, mais, en regardant son voisin de lit, l'amour qu'il éprouvait et qu'il ne refusait plus lui fit réaliser qu'après avoir accepté ses sentiments, plus rien ne pouvait vraiment l'effrayer.

Vincent eut une pensée horrible qu'il repoussa. Non pas ça ! Grégory se décida.

-Je t'aime, finit-il en posant ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Vincent se figea, Grégory ferma les yeux et pressa davantage sa bouche contre la sienne. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux et l'autre alla la rejoindre. Vincent ne bougeait toujours pas. L'eau s'amoncelait dans ses yeux. Il les ferma pourtant, se détendant. Il ouvrit les lèvres et la langue de Greg s'infiltra dans sa bouche, timidement. Les larmes coulèrent sur ses joues. Il ne voulait pas…Il ne voulait pas s'attacher…mais il y avait les mains de Grégory dans ses cheveux et sur son torse, sa langue jouant avec la sienne, sa peau contre la sienne…Il avait tant envie de se laisser aller à ces sensations, d'ouvrir son cœur, de tout donner et oublier…

Il se reprit brusquement et se dégagea brutalement de l'étreinte de Greg.

-Non mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Tu…Comment oses-tu ? C'est…de la perversion !

Son attitude avait tout de l'indignation et de l'horreur la plus totale, n'était les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues et son regard complètement désespéré, demandant pardon pour ses mots avant même de les prononcer. Ce n'était pas vraiment convaincant, mais cela toucha son ami comme s'il l'avait été.

-Vincent…

La voix de Grégory était tout sauf assurée elle était même presque brisée. Enfin quoi, l'attitude de Vincent dans ses bras, à l'instant, il ne l'avait quand même pas rêvée ? Et pourtant il lui faisait face, comme si cela le répugnait.

-Je ne peux pas rester ! cria Vincent en attrapant son T-shirt et un short. Il sortit de la chambre en les enfilant, sans voir le regard de son ami. Et quand bien même il l'aurait vu, cela n'aurait rien changé. Cet amour et cette tristesse n'auraient pu le peiner assez pour infléchir sa résolution, car il avait pris sa décision en acceptant toutes les souffrances que cela pouvait causer. Qu'importaient les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues, lui brouillant la vue tandis qu'il courait dans un couloir flou ! Qu'importait le dégoût que lui inspirait sa propre attitude envers Grégory…Qu'importait la peine qui lui déchirait le cœur en tombant dans cet escalier dont il n'était pas fichu de distinguer la première marche !

Arrivé en bas, il vit deux portes, floues comme tout le reste, au travers de ses larmes qui n'arrangeaient rien. Mais la douleur brouillait tant ses sens qu'il n'accorda aucune importance à des broutilles telles que le fait qu'il aurait du être incapable d'ouvrir une porte quand il ne pouvait être sûr de l'emplacement de la poignée. Il se contenta d'avancer la main et d'appuyer avant de pousser la porte. Il voulait juste sortir cette porte donnait sur l'extérieur et il sortit.

Dehors il faisait sombre. Sans doute était-ce la nuit, ou son équivalent. Il ne faisait pas froid, mais de toute façon il ne s'en serait pas rendu compte. Il s'enfonça dans le brouillard, fuyant ses sentiments et la douleur qu'il avait infligé à quelqu'un à qui il tenait.

A suivre…

Je ne sais pas si je suis satisfaite de ce chapitre. Malgré le temps qu'il a mis à venir, il ne m'a pas donné de sueur froide comme d'autres chapitres avant, et dans l'ensemble les scènes se sont enchaînées sans problème. On doit attribuer mon retard d'un côté à la longueur du chapitre (il était hors de question pour moi de l'arrêter plus tôt), de l'autre au fait que j'étais en période de bac. Malheureusement, pour le prochain chapitre, je ne peux garantir qu'il sera là plus vite il sera moins long, j'ai rien d'autre à faire qu'écrire (et lire), je l'ai déjà commencé (de deux lignes), je sais ce qu'il s'y passe, mais je ne peux pas prévoir. (mes prévisions ont la sale manie de se tromper quand ça me plait le moins) Tout ce que je peux vous dire, c'est que je ferais de mon mieux.

Bon, pour ce chapitre. J'aimerais vraiment, mais vraiment beaucoup, que tout ceux qui passent le lire me laissent un message pour me dire ce qu'ils en ont pensé. Je sais, il se passe beaucoup de choses, mais un chapitre sur lequel on passe trois mois, croyez-moi, on s'y attache. Et j'adore la fin de ce chapitre, la déclaration et tout ce qu'il s'ensuit. Ou du moins, j'ai adoré l'écrire. (Vous n'avez pas idée par contre, du mal que j'ai eu à faire que Vincent lâche Grégory. A l'origine, il était sensé réagir immédiatement, mais je n'ai pas réussi) Alors, j'aimerais savoir que j'ai réussi à vous faire passer un peu de ce plaisir. Donc soyez sympas, dîtes-moi ce que vous en avez pens !

Merci d'avance. (si vous me laissez un e-mail, je vous répondrai à coup sûr. La seule question qui se pose, c'est quand.)


	9. Chapitre neuf

**ENCORE DU BOULOT POUR NOUS ?!?**

****

Série : Harry Potter

Auteure : Mich' Loinvoyant

Genre : shonen ai, cross-over généralisé, cassage de tête.

Couples : HPDM, RWHG, SRSB. Indices d'un nouveau couple dans ce chapitre, si vous trouvez quoi dîtes-moi.

Disclamer : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

* * *

Chapitre 9 :

_Quand Harry cherche des réponses, il ne trouve pas ce qu'on croit_

__

Harry ouvrit les yeux sur les visages de Luke et Merle. Pendant un instant, il eut l'impression de ne pas distinguer leurs traits, puis la brume devant ses yeux se dissipa.

-Que….Que s'est-il pass ?

-Il devient urgent que tu retrouves ton _ami_, Harry, répondit Luke, l'air trop sérieux pour son caractère.

-Est-ce que tu as une idée de réponse pour la question que je t'ai posée ?

-…Pourquoi je tiens tant à Draco ? Je sais pas vraiment. Il me manque quand il n'est pas là, le savoir en danger à cause de moi m'est insupportable…J'ai toujours son visage, ses yeux et son sourire dans la tête. Je crois que…j'ai besoin de lui. Mais pourquoi…je ne sais pas. Peut-être parce que rien en lui ne me déplait. Même quand on était ennemis, le simple fait de le voir me remettait d'aplomb ; je savais que lui n'ignorerait jamais ma présence, ne m'oublierait pas. Je crois que depuis le début il m'a connu mieux que personne, de même qu'au fond j'ai toujours su qu'il ne suivrai pas son père. Je lui ai tout de suite accordé ma confiance…Dans notre relation, il a toujours été clair que nous serions amis à la vie à la mort si nous étions dans le même camp et ennemis jurés dans des camps opposés. Nous prenions trop au sérieux Voldemort et la question de la tolérance pour pouvoir nous lier avec l'autre. Mais c'était Draco…je ne pouvais pas l'ignorer comme quantité négligeable, il méritait bien mieux de moi. J'ai toujours tenu à lui à ce point…Alors pourquoi…Parce que c'est lui, simplement, sans doute.

Luke et Merle le regardaient, un sourire attendri aux lèvres, avant de se regarder.

_« Eh bien, il a compris…Plus ou moins. »_

_« Va falloir lui dire le moins, alors. »_

-Harry…

-Oui ?

-Tu sais que tu tiens à lui, très bien. Tu sais que tu as un lien avec Ron et Hermione, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui.

-Peux-tu nous dire si tu tiens plus à lui qu'à l'un ou l'autre d'eux ?

-Eh bien…C'est un peu dur à dire, car ils m'ont soutenu depuis notre première rencontre, mais je tiens davantage à Draco.

"Je tiens davantage à Draco." Les mots résonnèrent dans sa tête.

_"C'est pas une grande nouveauté, tu sais. Mais je me demandais quand tu allais t'en rendre compte."_

_"Je n'ai jamais été très brillant en ce qui concerne Draco. Mais c'était si évident, que je tenais plus à lui qu'à quiconque ?"_

_"Oh oui. Ca n'a échappé à personne…enfin, sauf à ceux qui fermaient les yeux et se bouchaient les oreilles pour ne pas avoir à l'admettre."_

_"Comme moi."_

_"…Pas vraiment. Nul ne lit parfaitement en soi. C'est là qu'on est le plus aveugle, même quand on ne veut pas l'être."_

_"Ah bon ? Parlerais-tu d'expérience ?"_

_"…Peut-être. Mais Harry, ce n'est plus possible maintenant."_

-Alors, Harry Potter, peux-tu voir la conséquence de cela ?

-…Euh. Pas vraiment.

-Tu tiens davantage à lui qu'à eux. Or tu as un lien avec eux ; tu as donc un lien encore plus fort avec Draco, ce que nous appelons un "un lien d'âme".

-Oui, et ?

-Vous êtes séparés depuis longtemps et de plus vous êtes dans deux mondes différents. Votre lien est distendu, il cherche à vous rapprocher. Un tel lien est incassable ; il est plus solide que celui qui lie l'âme au corps.

-En conséquence, Harry, tu vas t'évanouir régulièrement jusqu'à ce que tu l'ais rejoint. Et il te sera de plus en plus dur de te réveiller.

-Tu n'as repris conscience cette fois que grâce à un apport d'énergie extérieur, venant probablement de Ron et d'Hermione. J'espère que tu pourras revenir la prochaine fois aussi.

-Avant que tu ne partes, il faut que nous t'informions de certaines choses, Harry.

-Lesquelles ?

-Ton parrain est vivant.

-Hein ?!

_"Hein ?!"_

-Sirius est vivant. L'arcane qu'il avait traversée est la porte vers le monde des morts. Quiconque va dans ce monde meure aussitôt. Cependant il était vivant en la traversant ; cela faisait de lui un cas à part. Vois-tu, puisque nous sommes morts une fois, mais que nous avons survécu, nous pouvons retourner dans ce monde où nous ne sommes pas vraiment passés ; pas longtemps, mais nous pouvons y aller. Alors, quand tu as gagné l'épreuve, certains d'entre nous t'en étaient reconnaissants et ont voulu faire quelque chose pour toi. Ils sont allés chercher Sirius là-bas et l'ont ramené. Cela ne fait pas de Sirius un des nôtres, car il est vraiment mort et a vraiment ressuscit ; mais il est vivant.

-…

_"…"_

-…C'est bon Harry, tu assimiles ?

-Sirius est…vivant ? humain ? Et…où est-il ?

-Ca, nous l'ignorons. Il a retraversé l'arcane, ce qui est impossible sans être accompagné de l'un d'entre nous, et après, des gens de votre monde se sont occupés de lui.

_"Il doit être à Poudlard, Harry, on l'a certainement reconnu s' il a atterri au ministère de la Magie. On avait besoin de prof de DCFM, ça tombe bien."_

_"Possible."_

-Il y a autre chose que je dois savoir ?

-Oh…On aimerait essayer de t'expliquer comment devenir un des nôtres, puisque ce te sera nécessaire pour ramener ton _ami_.

-Par contre il y a un truc qu'il faut que tu saches : tu n'as pas assez de forces pour affronter l'adaptation qui suit la transformation avec un lien d'âme distendu. Il va falloir que tu ramènes Draco en même temps que tu meurs. Ce qui signifie que tu vas directement passer du stade « presque nous » au stade « membre du conseil ».

-Sans importance. Dîtes-moi juste comment faire. Je veux juste retrouver Draco et le reste ne compte pas.

_« Eh ben… Si ça, ça s'appelle pas être mordu… »_

_« Bien d'accord. Dommage qu'il ne voit pas la nature exacte de se sentiments et ne voit que leur profondeur. »_

_« Ca suffira. Et ça ne durera pas, un membre du conseil ne se ment jamais. Nous non plus d'ailleurs. »_

* * *

Blaise prit le chien Pansy dans les bras. 

-Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé encore ? soupira-t-il.

-Ben…On s'occupait d'Isaac avec Ginny, et elle est venue nous voir au moment où elle lui donnait le biberon, expliqua Dean. Naturellement, elle a crié que c'était à elle de le faire, et elle l'a arraché des bras de Ginny, ce qui bien sûr n'a pas plu à celui-ci. Et voilà le résultat.

-Et où est Isaac, qui s'en occupe en ce moment ?

-Cho Chang, répondit Seamus.

-Pas Potter ? Ni Draco ? Cho Chang ?

-Ils sont introuvables. Tu as bien du t'en rendre compte ?

-Je ne les ai pas cherchés.

-Nous si, on a cherché Harry, Ron et Hermione. On les a pas trouvés et on n'a vu ni Malfoy, ni Crabbe, ni Goyle. Si on va dans la Grande Salle, Dumbledore nous donnera certainement des explications.

* * *

Harry avait repris sa route. La direction était toujours la même, et le but identique : le lieu où la frontière entre ce monde et le suivant était la plus mince. Tout à coup, il entendit une voix derrière lui, une voix qui l'appelait et qu'il lui semblait connaître. 

-Harry Potter.

Il se retourna. Un jeune homme l'observait, souriant et attendant sa réaction. Harry savait cependant qu'il n'était pas humain ; mais lui aussi sourit.

-Essaïon. Tu n'es sans doute pas ici sans raison.

-Juste te permettre de faire les adieux que tu n'as pas eu le temps de faire. Mais des adieux, finalement, pas éternels.

Harry haussa les sourcils. Décidément, les dieux…Mais celui-ci avait la capacité de l'anéantir d'une seule pensée et il retint ses mots. Jusqu'à ce qu'il se rappelle qu'Essaïon ne penserait même jamais à cette utilisation de son pouvoir.

-De quoi tu parles ?

Essaïon lui désigna le corps qu'il tenait dans ses bras et qu'Harry n'avait pas vu jusque là. Et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent en reconnaissant là quelqu'un qu'il avait connu.

-Belgarion ? Mais…que…

-Disons qu'il avait une raison suffisante de revenir, même s'il l'ignorait.

Harry ne comprenait rien.

_"Je crois que j'ai une idée…"_fit une voix dans sa tête. _"Et je crois même savoir pourquoi il te demande d'être présent."_

_"Mais…Je me souviens de sa mort ! Pourquoi est-il l ?"_

_"Essaïon l'a expliqué, non ? Et moi aussi je m'en souviens. Comment veux-tu que j'ai oubli ?"_

Neville se moquait de lui, situation étrange quelques années plus tôt et habituelle maintenant ; mais Harry n'y prêta pas attention, perdu dans ses pensées.

_flash-back_

Un matin de novembre, après un cours de potion en commun avec les Serpentards, Draco avait heurté Harry à la sortie de la salle, lui murmurant à l'oreille :

-Dans cinq minutes à la bibliothèque, Potter. Sans faute.

La bousculade avait naturellement entraîné une dispute poterro-malfoyenne et la perte par la maison Griffondor de 20 points. Mais cinq minutes plus tard, Harry attendait, seul, dans un coin reculé de la bibliothèque. Sentant tout à coup une personne derrière lui, il dit :

-Alors, que veux-tu, Malfoy ?

-D'abord te montrer ça.

Il remonta une de ses manches, découvrant un bras blanc à l'exception d'une marque noire, à laquelle Harry jeta à peine un coup d'œil.

-Guère surprenant, commenta-t-il avant d'ajouter : Et ensuite ?

Draco eut un sourire amer en entendant sa réaction et s'assit en face de lui.

-Ensuite, te demander de lire ça.

Il lui tendit une lettre. Harry l'ouvrit, la lut sans manifester d'émotion, arriva à la signature –Albus Dumbledore- et dit.

-Encore moins surprenant.

Il leva les yeux sur Draco en souriant et son sourire s'agrandit en voyant son ébahissement. Le premier sourire sincère qu'il lui offrait depuis qu'ils se connaissaient et cela n'aida pas particulière ment son vis-à-vis à revenir de sa surprise.

-Ce n'était pas la peine de me montrer ça, reprit Harry en lui rendant la lettre qu'il prit mécaniquement. Je t'aurais cru sur parole. Et maintenant que les présentations sont faites –ou plutôt refaites-, tu avais quelque chose d'autre à me dire…

Il hésita un instant avant d'achever :

-Draco ?

Ce qui décrocha la mâchoire du sus-nommé.

Mais n'est pas Draco Malfoy qui veut ; Harry ayant cessé de parler et de le faire aller de surprise en surprise, il put enfin se reprendre en cinq secondes et lui sourire à son tour avant de reprendre la parole.

-Ouais. On est dans la merde, Harry. Voldemort prévoit d'attaquer Poudlard demain, quand on ouvrira les barrières pour accueillir les familles des élèves.

Une fois assimilé le sourire, le vocabulaire, l'emploi de son prénom et l'emploi du « Voldemort », Harry réagit.

-Quoi ?! Et c'est moi que tu préviens au lieu de Dumbledore ?

-Ce sont ses ordres : en cas d'urgences, te prévenir toi parce que c'est ton boulot. C'est de toi dont on aura besoin, pas de lui, d'après ce qu'on m'a dit. Tu sais quoi faire ?

-Envoyer Rogue prévenir le directeur s'il ne l'a pas encore fait. Aller chercher Ron et Hermione et filer voir…quelqu'un qu'on te présentera.

Harry s'était levé et quittai la bibliothèque à tout allure.

-Pour Rogue, il n'est plus en odeur de sainteté, alors il n'est pas au courant, prévint Draco en le suivant.

-Cours le voir alors. Sois dans 10 minutes en bas du Saule Cogneur, on va à Pré-au-Lard.

Draco obtempéra.

Vingt minutes plus tard, ils étaient tous les quatre (Ron, Hermione, Draco et Harry) devant une porte de village. Harry frappa et un jeune blond ouvrit.

-On a besoin de toi, Belgarion, commença Harry avant qu'il ait le temps de les interroger. Poudlard sera attaqué demain et on est encore loin d'être prêts. Et pour nos cours, c'est une heure d'étude. Ah oui, et voici Draco Malfoy, espion pour l'Ordre du Phénix.

-Enchanté, dit Belgarion en lui tendant la main. On m'a beaucoup parlé de vous, en bien comme en mal, comme vous vous en doutez.

-Jusqu'à récemment, je ne me serais pas douté du « bien », sourit Draco en prenant sa main. Mais je dois avouer qu'on ne m'a par contre jamais parlé de vous.

-C'est tout à fait normal. Je suppose que vous venez m'emmener à Poudlard ?

-Oui. Dépêchons-nous, nos cours reprennent dans 35 minutes.

Le lendemain, Belgarion mourait dans l'assaut mené contre les troupes de Voldemort à 10 km du château, sous les yeux de Harry, Neville, Ron, Hermione, Ginny et Luna. Ayant entraîné dans sa mort plus de la moitié des ennemis, la bataille s'acheva sur la retraite des Mangemorts. Quand Harry et Neville, partis aussitôt vers lui en courant, arrivèrent à son corps, il était déjà mort.

Ils mirent tout deux plusieurs jours à s'en remettre.

_fin flash-back_

Belgarion était mort…Et pourtant, il était en train de se réveiller, dans les bras du Dieu qu'il avait donné au monde. Ouvrant les yeux, il dit :

« Essaïon ? Harry ? Mais…je ne devrais pas être mort ? Attends, mais je suis pas vivant l ! »

Nouvellement de « Ceux-qui ne sont-plus mortels », Belgarion ne savait pas parlé de façon à être entendu des humains. Heureusement, cela ne gênait pas trop Harry. Derrière Harry intervint alors quelqu'un.

-Tu n'es pas mort, Garion…je te le confirme.

C'était un membre du conseil qui venait d'affirmer cela. Et le reconnaître n'aida pas Belgarion à revenir de sa surprise.

_« Zakath ?… »_

-Oui, c'est moi.

L'être souriait. Belgarion se mit à pleurer : choc, joie, douleur longtemps retenue…

_« Zakath…Zakath, Zakath, Zakath…»_

-Aurais-tu perdu ton vocabulaire?

Le dénommé Zakath était inconnu d'Harry, mais son nom lui semblait familier, même s'il ne parvenait à se souvenir de quand il l'avait déjà entendu. Quoiqu'il en soit, il se moquait manifestement, ce dont Belgarion ne semblait n'avoir rien à faire : il s'était jeté dans ses bras que l'autre avait obligeamment refermé.

_« Zakath, Zakath…je n'y comprends rien et je n'en ai rien à faire… »_

-Je suis heureux de te retrouver, Garion, vraiment heureux. »

Essaïon tapa sur l'épaule d'Harry bouche bée.

-On ferait bien de les laisser. Tu pourras parler avec Garion plus tard.

-Pourquoi « Garion » ? demanda Harry en se tournant vers lui.

-Parce qu'il n'a acquis le « Bel » qu'en rentrant en possession de ses pouvoirs et de son titre. C'est une longue histoire, Harry. Si tu veux comprendre pourquoi il vit, je n'ai pas le temps de te la raconter en plus. Mais éloignons-nous un peu.

Quand ils eurent laissé seuls Belgarion et Zakath, Essaïon reprit :

-Comme tu le sais, Belgarion était Roi des Rois du Ponant. Eh bien, Zakath était le Roi des Rois du Levant. Ils étaient très amis, mais ils n'avaient pas vraiment la même longévit ; Zakath devait mourir beaucoup plus tôt. Sans X'Nedra et après tous les soucis que nous a causés les restes de la Prophétie des Ténèbres, il est possible et même probable qu'il l'aurait suivi. De son côté, Zakath n'avait pas particulièrement envie de mourir, lui non plus. Il a, comme tant d'autres, trouvé le moyen de revenir. Il ne lui a pas dit a attendu ici.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que je lui avais demandé. L'existence de cette possibilité-vaincre la mort-doit être ignorée de tous ; malgré le peu d'attrait que présente, au fond, la vie éternelle, nombre de gens en rêvent…Comme Voldemort.

-C'est une belle histoire d'amitié.

-Oui. Quoique « amiti » n'est pas le mot qui convient le mieux. Mais puisque c'est celui que tu utilises pour décrire ta relation avec Draco, je te l'accorde.

-Que veux-tu dire ?

-Tu devrais pouvoir trouver tout seul.

« J'espère, parce que tu n'imagines pas à quel point il est borné à ce sujet ! Il voit toujours à côt ! »

Essaïon rit à cette intervention de Neville, puis dit :

-Je vous laisse.

"_Qu'est-ce que tu voulais dire ?"_

_"C'est évident, Harry. Qu'est-ce qui ressemble à l'amitié, l'englobe, et est bien plus fort ? Qu'est-ce qui pousse les gens à faire plus ?_

_"…"_

_"C'est ça."_

_"…Va falloir que j'y réfléchisse."_

_"Il serait temps !" _

_« Harry. Neville. »_

-Belgarion ! Alors, tu as fini tes retrouvailles ?

« C'était du bonheur pur. »

Belgarion était encore en période d'adaptation ; il n'utilisait pas la parole et lorsqu'il l'utiliserait, ce serait à la manière compliquée d'un membre du conseil.

-Je suis heureux pour toi. Et très content de te revoir pour te dire au revoir. Ca nous a fait beaucoup de mal, à Neville et à moi, tu sais…

« Je crois que ce n'est qu'un au revoir pour nous deux, Harry, et je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit aussi le cas pour Neville. »

-Que va-t-il lui arriver lorsque je deviendrais l'un de vous, Belgarion ?

« C'est la première fois qu'un cas pareil se présente. Personne n'en sait rien. »

-Comment le sais-tu ?

« Il y a une sorte de réserve commune du savoir entre nous autres, Harry. Et ce renseignement en est absent. Nous ne communiquons pas tous en permanence les uns avec les autres, mais nous pouvons joindre n'importe lequel d'entre nous n'importe quand. Quand les membres du conseil se réunisse, c'est toute notre communauté qui se réunit. On est ainsi mis au courant d'un certain nombre de choses très vite…mais les savoir-faire ne s'acquièrent pas dans un manuel, c'est pourquoi il est nécessaire d'avoir un certain temps pour réapprendre à comprendre les humains et à parler. »

-Ah, bon je vais te laisser parler à Neville, alors…Si ce sont vos adieux. Nous aurons le temps plus tard, nous.

« Oui. »

"Je te laisse la place, Neville…J'ai plein de choses auxquelles il faut que je pense. Prends la relève"

Harry se coupa de ses sensations, se contentant de rester dans son corps. Il ne fut plus qu'une conscience, tapis derrière l'esprit de Neville. Essayant de trouver la vérité, ce qu'il avait toujours cru ou ce qu'on venait de lui dire.

Mais il n'avait pas assez de forces pour rester conscient sans les sensations de son corps bien longtemps. Lorsque Neville lui rendit les commandes de son corps, ses forces à bout le trahirent et il n'eut que le temps de repasser au premier plan de sa conscience avant de s'évanouir à nouveau.

A suivre...

Le flash-back, c'est pas du tout ce que j'avais en tête. Je voulais décrire la mort de Belgarion, mais voilà…Je me suis embourbée dans les circonstances y menant, et quand j'ai vu le résultat, je n'ai pas pu le supprimer…Ils sont pas mignons, Draco et Harry, dans cette scène ?

Pour la phrase « le Dieu qu'il avait donné au monde », c'est pas une erreur, c'est bien ce que j'avais voulu dire. Alors, si vous connaissez les bouquins d'Eddings « Chants de la Mallorée », vous avez compris, sinon, je vous conseille de les lire (sachant que c'est le deuxième cycle de cinq bouquins…)

Bon, je crois que c'est tout…Vous me laissez une review, s'il vous plaît ?


End file.
